Son of Madoka Uchiha: Altered Beginnings
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Madara is a woman, Madoka, and is tired of not having. The one thing she has always craved: a child. So when her plans for a child include him becoming the worlds greatest shinobi, brining peace to the world, and ensuring that she has grandchildren, life gets interesting. Konoha Bashing
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a new thought popped into my head. It made me wonder: What if Madara was a girl? What if Naruto was her son? This lead to the creation of this story! This is an AU, so don't get upset with me if some people act differently.

Naruto x Karui  
Naruto x Satsuki (Female Sasuke)  
Naruto x Samui

(Chapter 1)

Madoka Uchiha was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, having been considered the rival of Hashirama Senju in her prime years. It was no wonder that she never truly had time for the thought of starting a family, considering that she had more important things to do.

But, as time went on, and her Sharingan kept her young and graceful, she had begun to entertain the thought of a family. Certainly she would be an excellent mother, as she had read several books about child rearing and development, as well as the fact that she wa superior to everyone in all ways. What made her pause was who the father would be.

She was picky about the men she took to bed, always choosing only the strongest, smartest, and best to even catch a glimpse of her wonderful body. But, those picking were getting smaller everyday. No one ah had met in the past few years was worthy of even takin a single look at her gorgeous body, and even fewer had what I takes to keep up with her dominating nature.

So it came as no surprise to her that she had immediately looked at the two Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama. She weighed the pros and cons of each one. Hashirama was powerful and smart. But he was also supremely loyal to his wife, MIto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Container.

Tobirama, on the other hand, had looked at her in lust before. Not only that, but he was powerful. Not as powerful as Hashirama, but powerful all the same. Therefore, he was her prime candidate for impregnating her.

That night, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the white haired man had been drinking, making the seduction go that much easier. She had entered his office, wearing a traditional kimono, and sat down.

They had talked, and drank, and pretty soon, he was drunk enough. There was no romance, no kissing or feelings, just a carnal desire for the pleasures of the body. She kept his drunk while keeping her mind sharp and clear, she had him ejacuklate several time within her, ensuring that the fertility drugs she had taken made 100% sure that she was pregnant.

After several weeks of waiting, she got her answer. She had hidden from the Uchiha Clan her plans, as they would no doubt try and control the child in an attempt to control the village. She had no intention of allowing that, so she hid herself away and eagerly waited for her pregnancy test to finish.

It was positive.

After the great news, Madoka went about preparing to leave the village, having determined that it would not be a great place for her to raise a child, especially when said child would no doubt have a resemblance to the Nidaime Hokage. Questions would be asked, questions that she would be unable to answer without giving away her plan, and child, to the entire village, giving the Village Council a reason to kill her.

She had packed everything she would need, weapons, scrolls, food, and even all of the baby items that her newborn would need. These items included a crib, several blankets, pillows, clothes, and some items that weren't necessary, things such as toys and stuffed animals. She put all of these in scrolls, but had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

She went over her mental checklist and had no idea what she was forgetting. Deciding to ask Mito, who had recently given birth to a son, she made her way to the Senju Compound. She talked at length with Mito, confident that the Shodaime's wife had no idea of her condition. What she had, apparently, forgotten was diapers.

Now that she had rectified her mistake, Madoka took one last look at the village that she had helped found, a small, sad smile on her face that things had to turn out like this. No doubt that Hashirama had discovered her actions, and was searching for her alongside Tobirama. Time was of the essence here, and if she messed up once, she wouldn't be the only one suffering.

And as Madoka Uchiha, the Strongest Uchiha in History, she couldn't allow herself to let them harm her child, whether it was born or unborn. She needed a place to stay safe and secure, all the while protected from any of her enemies. She needed a place to put the seals that she had been studying that would keep a single place out of the natural space-time flow for an extended period of time.

And so, she decided to head to the Land of Water.

With all of her items sealed away, she glanced back once, her Sharingan active, and leapt into the trees to begin her plans for the future.

(One Week Later)

Madoka arrived at a small island off the coast of the Land of Water, the perfect spot for her to set up a home for the moment. Using the DNA of Hashirama she had extracted during their past fights, she grew a two story house, complete with wooden furniture.

She then set to work on the seals for the island, putting them at key sectors around the small island, she made 100% sure that everything was perfect. The seals would keep this place hidden from the outside world for up to 60 years, the perfect amount of time for her to get all of her plans started, and for her to ensure that her child would be young enough, as the seals would make it seem like only five years had passed.

She unloaded all of her supplies, books, weapons, and child care objects and sat in a comfortable recliner, rubbing her stomach with a soft smile.

(Two Years in the Seal- 24 after Madoka Left)

Madoka smiled at the black haired baby boy she held in her arms. She had given birth to him Two Years ago and had come to a very clear conclusion: She needed help. The books had prepared her for having the child and getting things ready, but she needed to go out to Kirigakure and set her plans in motion.

To do that, she needed to leave her son, whom she had named Naruto after the Maelstroms that periodically surrounded the Island. But therein lies the problem: Who would watch over Naruto? It wasn't like she could just go out and kidnap someone to do it...

She paused at that thought and stood, placing Naruto in his crib, she walked outside, her maternity dress whipping in the wind. She had very carefully kept an eye on all that happened in the years she had been missing. She had observed the First Shinobi World War, and had been observing the Second going on. She had noticed that the fighting had taken place in the Land of Rain, and that three children had caught her attention.

They had been trained by Jiraiya the Toad Summoner, and in time, they would be excellent caretakers for her son. A rustle beside her caught her attention and she said. "Zetsu, what have you got to report?"

A man slowly appeared from the ground, one half of him white, the other black, with what looked like a plant growing out of his sides. He was Zetsu, an experiment with Hashirama's bloodline from Kusagakure. (AN: For the record, I will not be dividing Zetsu's words between black and white.) "Madoka-Sama, those three Ame Orphans have become strong, almost strong enough to watch over Naruto-Kun. Do you wish me to go and retrieve them?"

Madoka thought it over and shook her head. She would get someone less likely to betray her. "No. But, I need you to go to Kirigakure and find a pediatrician, preferably a civilian and female. Then alert me."

With his orders, Zetsu sank into the ground.

(Kirigakure)

Hitomi was in her office when the door opened and an attractive black haired woman walked in, wearing an expensive looking white kimono. For a single moment, Hitomi looked her in the eyes, and everything went black.

(The Island, Now named Maelstrom Island)

When she awoke, Hitomi was in what she assumed was a nursery, the same woman from before sitting in a rocking chair, reading a story to a child no older than two. Hitomi was strapped to a chair opposite her, and when the woman put the child down in his crib, she turned to her captive. "My name is Madoka Uchiha. I have commandeered your services to look after my son while I take care of some business I have. If you refuse, I will be forced to terminate you. if you accept, you will be living here for the next year, when you will be sent back, with no memory of what transpired. Do you understand and accept?"

Hitomi didn't hesitate. "Yes."

The woman, Madoka, nodded and untied her, all the while explaining the rules of the house, as well as the rules about Naruto.

(One Year Later- 36 years after Madoka left)

True to her word, Madoka let Hitomi leave after one year, when Naruto turned three, and she had set up a more permanent care takers, or takers in this instance. The Ame Orphans would have died at the hands of Hanzo the Salamander if it hadn't of been for the Uchiha's intervention, and as such, they were more than willing to look after the boy.

As she lead them to the house, the sound of little feet running caught their attention as a black and white blur ran into Madoka. Upon closer inspection, it revealed to be an older Naruto. His hair had started to lighten, taking on a white coloring, and he had intelligent dark eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and pants, and was barefoot. He had a smile on his face as he nuzzled with his mother. "Kaa-Chan!"

Madoka gave a motherly smile at the child she had birthed as she held him in her arms. "Naru-Chan, where are your shoes?"

The small child made a face at the word shoes. "Yuck! 'oes bad!"

The Ame Orphans all looked at the scene, small smiles on their faces as they were lead to a nice looking house. Madoka turned to them, setting Naruto down as he went to play with 'Uncle Zetsu' in the backyard/ training ground. "As you can see, that was Naruto, the child you will be looking after. Everything you need is here, as well as enough room for all of you. Feel free to train, but be conscious that Naruto also needs to be trained as well, something I require you to do. Also, this island is special. There are seals on it so that one year here, is twelve off of the island. In one and a half years Island time, Naruto will emerge and be sent to Ame, where the three of you will be leaders. There he will be trained until he is an appropriate age and becomes a junior member of a group I will start: The Akatsuki."

(One Year Later- 48 Years Later outside of the seal)

Madonna watched as her newest follower/partner healed in a bed on Maelstrom Island, havin finally convinced him of her plan after he witnessed the death of his friend, Rin.

All her pieces were falling into place, and now she just had to wait for Naruto to be five, when he could safely set foot into the world.

And when he did, Kami help the Elemental Nations.

AN: And I'll end it here. Next chapter, we have a Time Skip to Wave Country, where Naruto makes his debut as another Uchiha. There will be flashbacks to his training. He will be, by my calculations, Itachi's age. And yes, he will have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And yes, everything in Canon happens, only to a female Uzumaki who has yet to have a name.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New chapter for you. And the beginning of the pairing. Due to the rather unpopular Female Sasuke pairing I had planned, I have decided that it is going to be with someone who has been used very little, if at all, for the pairing: Karui and the OC Female Uzumaki.

Something about them just seems to scream that they would be an interesting family, and thanks to my story, that is possible.

Oh, and there was no Uchiha Massacre. So Itachi left for a different reason. There will be notable changes, such as OOC Behavior by people, so don't worry. It was noted in one of my other stories that I seem to dislike Minato and Kushina, and I can honestly say that I enjoy bashing them. There are so many ways of doing it, that it just seems so easy and fun.

Also, I want to mention that there is some serious stuff in this chapter that might not be suitable for younger readers, as well as implied rape, parental abuse, and coarse language. And, for mentions sake, this isn't about the combat, it's about Naruto and the way that people around him affect him as he strives for peace.

(Chapter 2- The Times They Are A Changin)

A group of four individuals was headed to the Land of Waves on a mission, two of them annoyed beyond all comprehension, while the other two were arguing. A little ways away, two other individuals were walking as well, one amused, the other just as annoyed, if not even more so, than the first two.

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

It was a normal day for the group as the Sensei and Student pair fought. Well, as normal as it could be for them. The first of the group of six was a rather tall teen with flaming orange hair and eyes, wearing a pair of simple tan shorts and a shirt of the same color, choosing to go barefoot instead of shoes. He had a light brown cloak around himself, covering him as he walked. On his forehead was a shinobi headband, with the symbol for the Village of Amegakure on it as four vertical lines.

The second figure was an irate redhead who wore glasses over her red, twitching eyes. She had a long sleeved purple top on, that left her bellybutton and stomach exposed, black shorts, Black tights that went up to her thigh, and brown shinobi sandals. Her headband was wrapped around her upper forearm.

The taller of the two figures that was following the group of four had blue skin, darker blue hair, beady, shark like eyes, a grin that revealed rows of sharpened teeth, and a sword strapped to his back. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

The smaller of the two had long, raven black hair that was held in a low ponytail, dark eyes that had deep tear troughs, and an emotionless face that rivaled stone. He wore the same uniform as his taller companion.

The fifth, and the Sensei of the group of four, was a tall man with short, spiky black hair that was cropped close to his head. Nothing could be seen of his face because of the orange mask that had a spiral starting from the one eyehole over his left eye. He had on a long sleeved shirt that had layered armor along the arms, tucked into black pants, with white leg warmers over black shinobi sandals. Around his neck was a deep green scarf that flapped in the breeze, his forehead protector sown into the material.

The final member had hair that was a mix of dark, midnight black, and a white so pure as to be compared to the first snow of winter, covered by a helmet/mask that wrapped around his head, save for the back, leaving a long headband to flap in the light breeze, the actual forehead protector identification mark on the forehead of his mask. His mask was white, with four centric circles that had nine commas in them, with two eye holes that revealed crimson orbs that looked almost black, that would occasionally shift to a blood red filled with three commas. He had on a white, form fitting shirt, black pants and gloves, underneath a purple, long sleeved, high collar mantle that split down the lower half, with his personal crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light purple obi and a belt, with black shinobi sandals. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tamoe, connected to a chain that ran up his right sleeve. At underneath the lower half of his gunbai was a katana that went horizontal, the hilt protruding out so as for easy reach. The sword itself was rather simple. It had a purple cloth wrapped around the hilt, with a five pointed star as a guard. The sheath was a dark brown that seemed to be made of chestnut wood. The blade was tempered iron, infused with his will and soul to be unbreakable, a single black, wave like line going down the center. A massive scroll, colored a murky green with black outlines on it, hung underneath the sword, rolled up neatly.

His crest was of a crossed out smiley face, that had ten magmata circling it. Behind the smiley face was the Uchiha Fan, colored in opposite colors as the original.

These people, in order of appearance, were Jugo, Karin Uzumaki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (AN: Disguised as Tobi, who will be referred to as such until I decide when.) and Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto, Jugo, and Karin made Team 0 of Amegakure, a Team of Special Genin, lead by Tobi Chewbacca. Kisame and Itachi were both members of the Amekage Elite guard known as the Akatsuki.

They were heading to Wave Country on a B-Ranked mission to... well, the Genin really didn't know. They were just told to prepare for up to a month of travel. Naruto, having gotten tired of the argument, decided to ask.

"Ne, Sensei, why are we here? You never told us what we were be doing in Wave." The Thirteen Year Old asked. It seemed his teammates were curious too, seeing as they both looked at the masked man too.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically as he said in a chipper voice. "We're here to do a B-Ranked Mission assigned to us by Amekage-Sama, submitted to the village by an unknown contact who said to meet him at Pier 7 for his name and the first half of the mission pay, which is..." Here his mask turned slightly, giving them a full view of his Sharingan. "...To kill the Bridge Builder Tazuna before he can complete the bridge."

(Later down the road- Just entering the Village of Wave)

Naruto looked around at the Village of Wave with indifference as they made their way through it. While he did admit that this place was depressing, he couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything to stop it. He couldn't because it wasn't his mission to 'save' these people. And while it sickened him to see so many girls older, his age, or younger than him doing anything to be given money, and seeing so many homeless people here, either dead or dying via starvation, it was all their fault.

They had the choice of allowing the reason for their economic depression to enter their lands, and they were the reason he believed what he believed: A person is only worth as much as they are willing to give to grow and become strong. These people, these pieces of trash, were sitting, all hope of a better life gone, waiting for someone, whether it be their Diyamo's Samurai, or Shinobi from another land, to save them.

It was a cynical, cruel, and harsh belief, but it was the truth. Suddenly, he felt a hand reach into the kunai pouch situated on his back right pocket, next to his other kunai pouch, and he twisted around to see who had made the suicidal move to steal from him. He looked into the eyes of a small girl, probably no older than five or six, as she gave him a heart melting look of hope. Naruto looked back, having an internal struggle with himself, before he sighed and grabbed one of his kunai. Handing it to the girl, who looked at him in shock and curiosity, he said in an emotionless voice. "Use this knife, use it well, and survive on your own strength. Learn to use it, master it, and you can eat as much as you want."

She gave a grateful nod and ran away, clutching the knife to her chest as she did. Naruto turned back around and caught up to his team, who had stopped to watch. Continuing on the walk to the piers, Naruto turned to Kisame as he started to talk.

"Why did you give that brat a kunai? Why not some of your rations?"

His reply was this. "She didn't need the food. She needed a way to get it."

(Pier 7- Land of Waves)  
They had arrived at the meeting place to see a short man with a perm like hair cut accompanied by two wannabe samurai, and two obvious Shinobi.

The taller, and male, of the two had short, spiky black hair and black eyes, his face covered in bandages. He had no shirt on, instead wearing arm warmers that looked like cow hide, and pin striped pants. On his back was a large, cleaver like sword that had a slightly curved edge, with a hole near the end, a half hole midway through, and a quarter hole at the handle.

His companion was wearing a battle robe-like kimono, with a pair of wooden sandals. Despite obvious attempts to hide it, she was without a doubt female, and had a nicely sized chest. Her face was covered by a Kirigakure Hunter-Nin mask.

The sword carrying man looked at them in confusion, before he saw Kisame.

"Shit!" He swore. "Kisame, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The short man spoke up first. "Zabuza, I've taken the liberty of hiring you some additional help, hence these Ame Shinobi. They have the same mission as you do, so don't worry. But I only asked for four people. What gives?"

Kisame answered him. "We're just looking for a boat to Lightning Country, so no worries."

Tobi walked forward, his voice still childish, yet more serious. "Speaking of the mission, we need our pay, AND information on our target."

The man, Gato, nodded and gestured to a suitcase near them. "The money is there. As for the target... his name is Tazuna, he's about fifty years old, has a daughter and a grandson. He lives on the outskirts of the town. From what my sources were able to gather, he has a single team of Konoha Shinobi protecting him. Now, I don't care how he dies, I don't care how soon he dies so long as the bridge isn't finished, but if you fail, so help me i'll-"

"You'll what?" Naruto asked, stepping forward, towards Gato, putting the man and his bodyguards on edge. "If you haven't noticed, we're Shinobi. You can't exactly do much against us. Besides, you have Amegakure Genin Team 0 as your hired assassins. Yeah, I see you know who we are. We don't fail. The bridge builder will die, so don't worry. After all, if you have to rely on eight Shinobi to do what your shitty army of thugs can't, we at least deserve to be treated seriously."

The two aforementioned 'thugs' growled at being talked about like that, while Gato scowled at Naruto. Seeing that the meeting was over with, he marched away as fast as his midget legs could carry him.

Tobi looked at Zabuza and spoke. "Since you were here first, you get the first crack at Tazuna."

Zabuza looked at him before he shrugged. "I don't care. But if you're offering, then sobeit."

(The Next Day)

Naruto looked out the window of the building that he and his teammates and seniors were staying at alongside Zabuza and the girl, who he found out was named Haku. The Demon of the Mist had returned not long ago, wounded pretty badly, and the young Uchiha found it amusing.

He had read and heard stories about shinobi of all kinds, of the battles won and fought, of great leaders and men who had no fear in the face of the Shinigami. Hell, his mother spoke often of Hashirama Senju and his brother, Naruto's long dead father, Tobirama, how they were some of the most powerful Shinobi ever.

Naruto had known for awhile exactly who his father was, and honestly he could see that while his mother didn't love the man, she respected him, leading for Naruto to respect him also. He was also a contributor to Naruto's incredibly high Water affinity, his Shadow Clone Technique, and his near mastery of the Perfect Edo Tensei.

The Perfect Edo Tensei was not like Orochimaru's, which required a sacrifice, but still required the DNA of the person you were resurrecting. What it was was an incredibly complicated seal that was like summoning. By sacrificing a bit of blood, he was able to summon the people he had collected for the Edo Tensei. But, due to not requiring a living sacrifice, it cost a fairly large amount of chakra to use, about equal to summoning the Boss of a Summoning Clan twice in a row.

So far, Naruto was able to summon from the dead Hanzo the Salamander, with whom he managed to sing the Salamander Contract from, the Third Raikage, the Second Tsuchikage, the Second Mizukage, the Second Hokage, his father, three members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Kabal, the First Jinchuriki of the Hachibi, Mizuppa, the Second Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, and finally Tanto, the First Jinchuriki of the Gobi.

His mother was able to summon all of them, plus the First Hokage, along with all of the other Kage of the past, and Makarov Dreyar, the First, and last, Kusakage, something that Naruto was jealous of.

Tired of just waiting, Naruto opened the window of his room and jumped out, leaping from tree to tree on his way to Tazuna's House to do reconnaissance. He was three-fourths of the way there when he saw her.

She had golden hair as if it had been kissed by the sun that was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head by two light purple ribbons, with a gentle, heart shaped face. She had a voluptuous form for her age, with D-Cup breasts. She wore an orange kimono top that had black bits on it that was held closed by a black obi, the Uzumaki spiral on the back, open slightly to reveal a black shirt underneath. She wore a thigh length, orange skirt that was tight around her plump ass, accenting it nicely, and calf length shinobi boots with open toes that were black as well, and thigh length tights that showed off her shapely legs. Her eyes, a brilliant cobalt, were bloodshot and puffy, as if she had been crying. On her cheek was a large, purple bruise that seemed to throb in pain. But what really caught his attention was the Konoha headband on her forehead, the cloth long like his that was still tied to his head, only his didn't have any identification marks. Naruto stopped, suppressed his chakra, and hid behind the tree whose branch he was standing on.

Naruto cursed himself for stopping near a potential enemy, his mind racing as he processed what he had seen, taking stock of the fact he had left his gunbai, sword, and summoning scroll, along with his normal uniform, back at the hideout. He heard a sniffle and could smell with his enhanced senses as a salty tear fell, and cursed himself for feeling compelled to see what had caused her to be this way.

Before he knew it, he was moving to comfort her, taking his mask off and sealing it onto one of the seals hidden on his gloves.

(Kasumi's Point of View)

Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze was crying. She had never cried before, so it was surprising that she had started now. Afterall, she was the 'Princess of Konoha.' Her father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and her mother, Kushina Uzumaki, were two of the most powerful shinobi ever produced by the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and as such, she was treated with respect, despite her Jinchuuriki status.

But, life was not always as it seemed. And while the family, at least on the outside, seemed happy and content, the ugly truth was that they were anything but happy.

Her father, Minato, was abusive towards her and her mother, treating them like trash and hitting them. When he came home from work, he liked to drink sake, a lot of sake, and would always wind up getting drunk. And when he was drunk, he got abusive. He would hit and beat Kushina, and occasionally rape her in front of Kasumi, all the while grinning madly. And at night, Minato would go into Kasumi's room and stare at her for a long time while drinking,occasionally jacking off next to her bed. Not to mention he bought her very revealing and inappropriate clothing to wear. But the one time she truly wanted to forget, was when he had come into her room, mastrubated, and cummed all over her, before proceeding to molest her most sacred place. He had not penetrated her, but it still left her feeling horrible and dirty.

Her mother, Kushina, treated Kasumi like a monster, refusing to give her food at times, and denying her entrance into the house for a good portion of the day. And when they were alone, she would yell and scream at her, calling her a slut and a whore. She would force her to strip naked and pleasure the redhead, before being roughly pleasured by her as well. But the worst part was when her mother, though she can barely be called that, went out into the village under a henge, and came back with a large, black strap on dildo, and then proceeded to rape Kasumi in her anus, all the while yelling at her for seducing Minato away from her.

The only reprieve she got was when she went to the Academy, to the Training Fields, or with her godparents, who knew nothing of the abuse and were like actual parents to her, as well as to her favorite place in the village, the library.

But when she was placed on her team, all chances of the freedom from the abuse were obliterated. She was placed on a new 'experimental' team that had two Jonin instructors instead of the usual one and four additional teammates aside from her. And low and behold, her mother was one of them, while the other was Kakashi Hatake, one of the many people who wanted in her pants. he had hit on her, given her both blunt and clouded compliments, and was insistent on physically touching her to teach her taijutsu.

Her teammates were no different in the abuse, aside from her best friends Satsuki and Rock Lee. Her teammates were Satsuki Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. Hinata and Sakura were both bitches who acted like they owned the world, and were complete sluts, even back in the Academy they were both caught giving head to the Chunin Instructors for better grades. They took every opportunity to insult and degrade Kasumi and Satsuki, making her dread the time spent with her team even more. Kiba had tried to get her to have sex with him several times in the past, even attempting to rape her, which would have succeeded if it wasn't for the intervention of Rock Lee at the last moment. The Inuzuka had been arrested for a time when he was caught brutally raping Ino Yamanaka in the boys restroom at the Academy, being released by the order of Tsume Inuzuka when she fucked Fugaku to get her 'precious baby boy' out of the Uchiha Jail.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Looking up,she saw a boy about a year older than her with white and black hair, a strong face with a chiseled jaw, very dark, almost black, red eyes. Over his right eye was an x-shaped scar, the two 'legs' of it were longer than the 'arms', going all the way down his cheek. His face was distinct, with what appeared to be both a rugged grace, yet a subtle elegance to it. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeved blue shirt, with black shinobi sandals on his feet. When he spoke, it sounded as if water was spilling out onto rocks with a smooth baritone to it.

"I overheard you crying. Are you okay?" The stranger asked in what seemed to be concern.

Now, Kasumi wasn't like her mother or father, she wasn't loud or obnoxious, or one of those 'get right into your face' kind of girls. She was quiet, thoughtful, and preferred diplomacy to violence any day. But, seeing this handsome boy appear out of nowhere, like an angel sent by Kami, she seemed to shrink into herself even more, worried that he might not be an angel, but a devil in disguise.

"I-I'm fine. R-Really, I-I am." She stuttered out. The boy frowned and looked at her with piercing eyes, as if seeing into her soul. He shifted his attention to her face, more specifically the purple bruise. His eyes softened as he slowly, carefully, approached her. Sitting on his knees, he went through several hand signs before his right hand was coated in a lime green light. Pressing his hand to her cheek, he concentrated as he focused on the bruise, making it gradually disappear. The Jutsu he was using was called the Mystical Palm Jutsu, a rather simple Medical Ninjutsu used to stop bleeding and heal flesh wounds in combat situations.

Kasumi immediately felt relief from the pain as he healed her cheek with his jutsu, which brought about a range of questions. Who was he? Why was he here? Was he a shinobi? Was he Zabuza's ally? Was he the Hunter-Nin from before?

As she was about to ask these questions, the boy spoke in a soft tone. "My name is Naruto. Can you tell me what yours is? Or do you want a nickname?"

She almost screamed her name out, but refrained and spoke as calmly as she could. "Ano, my name is Kasumi, Naruto-San. May I ask where you learned this technique from?"

"A scroll. But to be more precise, my Aunt gave me a scroll on Medical Ninjutsu and its applications for my birthday around four years ago." The stranger, now named Naruto, explained. He was hesitant to tell this girl, now named Kasumi, anything, but chose to follow one of the teachings he had learned from Itachi: Lie by telling the truth. It was simple really. All you had to do was make a vague picture, and people would fill in the facts for themselves, making assumptions that were, nearly one hundred percent of the time, incorrect.

Kasumi gave a small smile as she felt his hand leave her face, making her feel somewhat cold by the loss of his hand. "Thats pretty cool. Was she a Shinobi?"

That was an easy one for him. "Yeah, she and her husband were. But, after a time, they just got sick of the never ending killing and retired. Now I have two cousins, and an entire closet full of scrolls and techniques from them." That was both a lie and the truth. The truth was he had way more than just a closet full. He had to use seals to build an extended doorway and a massive library connected to that doorway just to keep all of the fighting styles, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, elemental manipulation, Kekkei Jutsu, and Fuuinjutsu organised and in one place. Not to mention all the books. All sorts of books. Ranging from Kids books to Epics. From Medical journals to recipes.

They talked, well, more like Kasumi did, Naruto listened mostly. She told him of her abuse, for some reason trusting him, and about her life in the cruel Namikaze home. Naruto was angry as he listened to it, and was devising a plan to save this girl, who had miraculously appeared in his life, and he seemed to just...trust her. After a time, it was getting late so they prepared to leave.

Naruto stood alongside Kasumi to his height of 5'6", while she stood at 4'10". Her head came to a stop right at his upper chest, and she craned her head to look him in the eyes. She gave him a dazzling smile while his lips quirked a bit. She was thinking of ways to repay him for healing her when she got an idea. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was a kind woman. Maybe she could fix him some dinner, or something.

The blonde girl grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Tazuna's House. "I just thought of a way to thank you, Naruto-Kun. Come on."

She didn't notice, or care, about the change of suffix used by her. Naruto did and quirked an eyebrow before his eyes widened and he made a smokeless Shadow Clone.

He gave it a mental order to report to Tobi, before he was dragged away. He didn't fight back for several reasons. One was that she seemed depressed, two was that her eyes had screamed for help, three was that she was too cute to say no to, and the final one was he got to watch as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked, doing wonders for her toned ass.

They arrived at the house in a little under an hour, and Kasumi already knew that things were going to be complicated. For there, standing with a scowl on her face, was her mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The redhead was attractive enough, and had violet eyes, but in her eyes was a deep hate and anger that made her outward appearance ugly. Her red hair was long, reaching her waist, and she wore a simple Konoha Jonin uniform that accented her depressingly small C-Cup breasts.

The woman glared at Kasumi and spoke in a harsh tone. "kasumi, where have you been?! You've been gone for nearly three hours!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in his head at that. She had been crying for two hours in the woods before he found her? Interesting.

The girl looked down and to the side, before she saw Naruto's foot, reminding her of his presence. "Oh! Kaa-San, this is Naruto. I found him in the woods and we talked while he healed my...ankle after I twisted it. To thank him, I was going to ask Tsunami-San to cook him a meal."

Kushina directed her look to Naruto before her eyes softened at his handsome face. Her eyes filled with lust as she looked at his form, while Naruto shuddered inwardly at the hungry look. After a moment, she nodded and gestured for them to follow her inside.

It was a decent home, Naruto mused, in that it was better than the other shitholes that he had seen in the village. He followed Kasumi and Kushina, the latter of whom retreated into her shell, as they walked into a dining area. He, naturally, garnered some curious looks before the entire story, bereft of key parts, was explained.

The woman, Tsunami, was kind enough to cook him a nice meal with what she had, and was a gracious host. It was during the meal that Naruto felt the eyes of everyone on him. Looking up, he was met with a mixture of hostile (Sakura, Inari, Hinata, and Kiba), curious (Satsuk, Kasumi, Lee, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Kakashi), and Lustful (Kushina) looks. he gave them all a small smile and Kasumi beamed at him, getting glared at by Kushina, who went back to undressing Naruto with her eyes. "So, Naruto-Kun, what brings you to Wave Country?" Kakashi asked in a curious voice.

The Young, hidden, Uchiha simply smiled and said. "Well, I have family who lived here, and it's been awhile since i've seen them, so I decided to make the pilgrimage. But, at seeing the economic state of the country, and the fact that my cousins were reported having died some time ago, i've been enjoying the forests."

It was a carefully crafted lie, capable of being expanded and explained while not being too complicated, but more importantly, it seemed to sate Kakashi, as he went back to eating, but not before sending Kasumi a hungry look.

Dinner went on for a while, with talk soon going to the plans for the bridge protection, and all was nice before Inari slammed his hands onto the table. "Why do even bother trying?! You can't beat Gato! He's invincible! No one can beat him! Not even you!"

All was silent until Naruto spoke. "Oh, he's invincible you say? How so?"

Inari was grasping at straws for a moment. "He has so much money, and so many goons he just is!"

Naruto nodded to himself before asking again. "How many thugs does he have?"

"100!"

"And what is the total population of Wave Country?"

"I don't know!"

"In the recent census by what was left of the government of this country, the population is somewhere between five to six thousand people. Each one with two arms, capable of picking up a tool or something and using it as a weapon. And you have the gall to tell me that Gato is invincible? Foolish boy!"

Inari glared hatefully at Naruto. "And what would you know of our suffering?"

Naruto looked at Inari emotionlessly before a sudden oppressive feel entered the room. It wasn't like a blast of Killing Intent, no, it was much more subtle, more cold. It crawled into the gathered peoples bodies and gripped their very souls. It was as if the Shinigami itself had entered the room.

"I was blessed to have a mother who loved me." Naruto began. "I was blessed to be born her son. I was blessed to have a family, who despite everything that had happened to them, stuck by each other. But, each one of them has had a harder life than you ever would." Naruto took a breath before he began. "One of my brothers had to flee his home after he was framed for blowing up the central government building of his village, another because he wished to make his art his way. I had an uncle who was betrayed by his closest friends, and forced to kill several of his elders to escape and survive, and another who was forced into a horrible ritual that destroyed his mind. I have an Aunt that was almost killed alongside her husband and brother for being Shinobi before they retired, if only because they were Shinobi. I have a brother who was regarded as a freak for his appearance, and was run out of his home because he loved it so much, he killed several traitors. I have a brother who was framed for the murder of a very respected person, who can never see his family again. So, no, Inari, I don't know what it means to suffer as you do, but I sure as hell know that there are many, many, many people on the list the rank higher than you in terms of pain."

The dual colored haired boy stood then, turned, but not before stopping. "This world is horrible, it kills people who honestly don't deserve to die. But, if my family can stand back up and keep moving forward, towards a new dawn, a new day, then I know you can too, Inari."

Naruto stepped outside, closing the door and utilising a quick Body Flicker to teleport himself back to the Hideout.

Kasumi ran to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a light gust of wind, not seeing Naruto anywhere in sight.

(The Hideout)

Naruto walked into the room that was designated as his, and sat in a nearby chair. He nearly jumped when Zabuza's partner stepped out of the shadows.

"We got your Shadow Clone. It was dangerous for you to jeopardize the mission like that." The gentle girl said softly, but in a deadly voice.

Naruto scoffed at her, before glaring. "She was a girl, crying, in the woods, alone. What did you want me to do, ignore her and have her potentially be raped by Gato's thugs? I may have no problem working for the man, but even I have morlas. And when this mission is over, I am going to relish as I rip the midget's head off."

Haku frowned and said. "You seem...attached...to the girl."

Glaring harder, The Uchiha said with a growl. "So what if I do? She was kind, undeserving of the obvious cruel treatment of her mother and Team. Are you saying that you would have me just...kill her then and there? Like a dog that needed to be put down?"

Haku was glaring at him now. "I know all about suffering. But the mission-"

"Fuck the mission! Can't you see that there is more than one option here?! Our team consists of High Class shinobi, all of whom can easily kill the bandits and thugs Gato hired. If we were to storm his estate, kill him, take the money he was going to pay us, then give the rest back to Wave, we wouldn't need to kill the Bridge Builder."

The two glared at each other before Haku turned to leave. "That may be what you and your team will do, but Zabuza-Sama and I WILL kill the Bridge Builder, and if you get in his way...then the girl will die as well."

Haku went for the door handle, but stopped when she felt the intense KI directed at her. Looking at Naruto, she gulped at the expression on his face, or lack thereof. He was devoid of any emotion, completely blank as he made his way slowly to her. When he reached the frozen girl, he whispered to her. "If a single hair on her head is harmed, for any reason, I will personally kill Zabuza, before I make you drown in his blood."

(The Next Day- With Team 7, at the Bridge)

Team 7 and Tazuna saw the mist on the bridge, and immediately prepared for combat. And by prepare, that meant that Kasumi, Satsuki, and Rock Lee got into fighting stances, while Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura shrank back. Kakashi and Kushina both tried to pierce the mist, but stopped when they heard Zabuza chuckle.

The mist cleared to show the man, his accomplice, and four others standing there. The group tensed immediately. "Oh Kakashi, how cute that your Genin try to be so brave. But, let me ask you something, can you see my future now?"

"Cut the shit, Zabuza. The time for talking is over. Now, all we want is to kill the Bridge Builder, and be on our way. Nothing more, nothing less. So please, hand him over." Naruto spoke, his mask muffling his voice enough to hide who he was.

Haku glared at him as he stepped forward. Kasumi glared at him and said in a voice the hid her fear. "No! We're Shinobi from Konoha! We never surrender, and we never fail!"

Naruto looked at her for a moment, and said. "How idealistic of you. 'Never surrender'. 'Never fail'. Foolish words that show just how arrogant you of Konoha really are." He reached for a sack that was laying near him. Opening it, he reached inside and said. "By the way, I met that guy that you talked with yesterday."

he threw the object at their feet, and the were horrified to see the severed head of Naruto, which was really a ball with a henge seal on it. Kasumi was wide eyed as she let out a scream, filled with anger and sorrow. She glared at Naruto and asked. "...Who... Who are you?... Who are you to do this to such a kind person?"

Naruto paused, and thought up something on the spot. "My name...is Madara."

(AN: From now until I say otherwise, Naruto is called Madara.)

Kasumi glared at Madara, even as the battles began. She went through a few handseals and took a breath. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

A ball of pressurized air escaped her lips as it tore across the bridge, only for Madara to phase out of existence, appearing with his fist cocked back directly in front of Kasumi. He punched her in the stomach, before following up with a roundhouse kick. She ducked and lashed out with a sweeping leg that he jumped over, before he went through a set of handseals. Stopping in the ram sign, he said. "Water Style: Water Implosion!"

From the surrounding air, a massive ball of water appeared and flew at Kasumi, he used her wind chakra to cut it in half, only to dodge a strike from Madara's gunbai that would have taken her head.

But, she missed the leg that came from nowhere, and was caught of guard as he gave her a brutal beat down using taijutsu. He was using a style that his father used as well. It was the Flowing Strike Bite, and it focused on getting around an opponent's guard and dealing heavy damage to their abdomen.

Neither cared about the fights going on around them as they fought, both using their respective elements. Neither cared as a dome of Ice Mirrors appeared, or the sound of chirping birds, neither cared for the sound of talking as they fought.

Backing off for a seconds rest, Madara was instantly tense when Red chakra came from the blonde girl, and going through handseals, naruto used one of his original jutsu. "Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!"

kasumi was hit by the medium sized wave of water that turned into a whirlpool, which swirled around, launching projectiles of water at her that hit her, spinning her around. As she fell, the water that had been launched turned into a water dragon, complete with red eyes, before being brutally slammed into the ground by it.

She immediately stood, before charging fast enough that Madara couldn't block, and with a Kyuubi infused punch, broke his mask.

(AN: Okay, He's Naruto again.)

As the pieces fell away, Kasumi was visibly shocked to see Naruto standing there, his face bleeding as he took the hit. Before any words could be said, he was hit by several arrows in his back, making him cough up blood. he fell and the blonde girl caught him, cradling his head as she looked up, only to see gato and an Army of thugs with him.

Naruto, for his part, was coughing blood out of his lungs as the blonde cried as she cradled his head. She spoke softly, confusion and worry in her eyes. "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

He chuckled, wincing as he did as he began to get weaker. "Because...we were...enemies. But... now I...guess we're...not...huh?"

Kasumi was weeping as he closed his eyes, allowing unconsciousness to take him. The girl stood and glared daggers at Gato, who was laughing. She felt the Kyuubi's chakra seep out, and using it, charged forward. She had no idea what happened after that.

(Later- Tazuna's House)

Naruto awoke with a gasp, his chest bandaged expertly by Karin. The last thing he remembered was Kasumi crying as she held him, and the distant words of Gato, then nothing. The door opened and Jugo walked in. He smiled at his teammate and friend as he said. "Naruto, my friend, you gave us quite the scare back there."

"What happened?"

"Well...Zabuza died and Haku is currently asleep. At the bridge, Gato betrayed us, and your girlfriend brutally slaughtered him and his merry band of buttfuckers. Seriously, I know I get sadistic, but she was way more so than me."

"Kasumi...? Shit! Kasumi! Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

"Calm down." Jugo said in a placating manner. "She's fine. She's been worried about you, you know. She asked a lot about, and we told her the non-confidential stuff. Now come on, we've got shit to do, and no time to do it."

After getting dressed in his Shinobi Uniform, Naruto followed Jugo through Tazuna's house to the living room where everyone was. After he walked in, Tobi waved and showed him a message. "Naruto-Kun! Guess what! We get to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams! Orders from the Amekage himself!"

Naruto gave a small smile as he nodded, before Kasumi looked at him. She seemed to want to speak with him urgently. "Naruto-Kun, can we talk somewhere private?"

He nodded and the two of them walked back upstairs to his room. After securing it, Kasumi lunged at him and buried her face in his chest, crying. He held her as she did, content to be her support. After a moment, she looked up. "Naruto-Kun...what is this feeling...in my chest. It feels...warm, when you're near. It hurts when you're gone. Is it...is it love? Can I love you, even after such a short time?"

Naruto brushed her cheek with his gloved hand, gently caressing her face. "Kasumi...you've lived a hard life. And while we have only known each other for a short time, I feel that I...I love you."

She cried as she hugged him harder. He held her as they sat there, both content to be in each others presence.

Naruto almost sweatdropped as he thought of his mother's reaction to the news of his new girlfriend.

(One Week Later)

The bridge was done soon after the Battle of the Bridge, even though it was a pretty short battle. For the most part, Team 0 didn't really fight, except for Naruto, as Tobi and them was to play as support, mainly.

Zabuza had been buried, with Haku now carrying his sword, all the while glaring at the Konoha Shinobi in hatred for killing him. Tobi offered her a place in Ame, and the girl accepted, but was going to follow them to Konoha to await the Amekage instead of traveling the two weeks it took to get to Ame.

Kasumi was never happier, which was noticeable to everyone, and Kushina didn't like it one bit. The redhead had done everything she could, aside from beating her, to make her life miserable, but Naruto always helped or was around to talk with her, so it didn't do much good.

Kushina was currently glaring holes at her daughter, trying to get her to burst into flames. She and Minato had a strained relationship because the elder blonde found his daughter to be more attractive than his wife, which infuriated her. She was the most beautiful woman in Konoha, going out of her way to ensure beauties like Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki were regarded as common housewives by wearing enticing clothing a large amounts of make-up. But it never worked with Kasumi, whom Minato bought increasingly inappropriate clothing for, and Kushina had made a plan to capture herself a new beau.

She was going to get Minato drunk enough to convince him to have his way with his daughter, then when Naruto found out about her impurity, Kushina would swoop in and snatch him up.

But for now, they were at the end of the bridge, going to Fire Country, and towards Konoha. The people of Wave were there, sending them off.

As they took a step, they heard a small pair of feet run up to them, Naruto to be specific, and turned. There, standing with several fur pelts, was a little girl, holding out a kunai towards him. By her side was another knife, this one much better for skinning and hunting.

Naruto took the knife and smiled at the girl, ruffling her hair as he did, before they started to walk away. Rock lee, who had gotten to know the Unknown Uchiha better, asked. "What was that about, Naruto-San?"

Naruto looked to the sky, smiling to himself. "Nothing. It's just...the baby bird can now fly and feed for itself. As it should be."

AN: And finished. This was a very long chapter, that had it's fluff moments, and a small battle moment. It was the introduction of the OC Uzumaki female who took Naruto's place, and the beginning of the romance between the two. I know it may seem strange for them to feel like that after such a short time, but shit, after all the shit that happened in their lives, what with Naruto being over sixty timewise years old, and Kasumi having a fucked up life, I think that it went good.

And again: I am going to bach the Leaf. A lot. Like, stepfather to ginger stepchild bashing. Seriously hardcore.

Naruto will reveal his sharingan during the Chunin Exams, so don't worry. And he is much stronger than the fight on the bridge. He was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Kasumi.

If you have any pairing suggestions, please do tell me them. I may or may not turn this into a harem, but if I do, I want reasons for adding them. I already have Karui because of a plot twist, and Kasumi is in after this chapter, so give me a reason, and a name, then we'll see.

Now, skedaddle, you nutty kids!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Next chapter out so soon? Why of course! For some reason, this story has been on my mind a lot, and I need to write it out. I was happy with the way last chapter turned out, and despite some people who chose to judge it before knowing it, I say it got pretty good reviews.

And for those of you who were offended by the subject matter of some of last chapters story, I apologize but there is more of it in this chapter. The purpose for including it will be revealed shortly, so don't worry. At the bottom authors note is a complete rundown of Naruto's skills and other such things.

Now, since so many people have requested her, Satsuki will be part of the harem, which is now as such: Kasumi, Temari, Samui, Kin, Tayuya, and Satsuki, in that order. The reason for not including Karui anymore is because I just can't write her. She just is too hard for me.

By the way, Naruto is wearing Obito/Tobi's War Outfit. Look it up. In this chapter, we see the beginning of the Chunin Exams and people conspire, and not for the greater good of Kasumi.

But enough of that, on with the chapter!

(Chapter 3- Ain't No Rest for the Wicked)  
Satsuki Uchiha was a beautiful girl for her age, or so she had been told by many of the perverted assholes in Konoha, and she knew it. She prided herself on being a kunoichi, and was not above using her looks to get what she wanted, but was careful to not use it often.

She looked a lot like her mother did when she was younger, having midback length black hair that had a slight blue tinge to it. She had a heart shaped face and full lips, as well as a generous figure with C-Cup breasts.

She wore a traditional Uchiha Clan shirt that was dark blue, with the Uchiha Fan on the back, as well as long sleeves. She had a pair of short shorts that ended mid thigh, with white tights contrasting the usual dark look. A pair of black shinobi sandals finished off the look.

All in all, she looked good, and she knew it.

But every time she looked at Kasumi speaking with that boy, Naruto, she noticed that he barely paid the Uchiha Heiress any attention. It made her slightly jealous that her best friend was able to get such a hot boy to be her boyfriend, and it made her slightly competitive.

But, she was happy that her friend smiled more true smiles now.

(Point of View Switch- Naruto)

Naruto was walking as he thought over the message he had been given via messenger hawk one night from his mother and the Amekage. From the information he had been given, it sounded like Orochimaru was planning an invasion of Konoha to either weaken, or destroy the vile place. Not that Naruto could blame the snake man. From what Kasumi had told him, and from what he had heard from the contacts he had in the village, it had become arrogant, filled with people who were ignorant of the true proceedings of the world. They were intentionally weakening Sunagakure for some reason, taking the missions sent there like a fat kid at a buffet, they had made several alliances with minor villages, only to use loopholes to claim the shinobi and jutsu of those villages, eradicating them. But the worst was their tireless attempts at acquiring the secrets of the only village that they had never been able to find any source of information on: Amegakure.

The Hidden Rain Village was always in a state of constant lockdown, with every person being screened every week by a team of specialized Shinobi to look for spies and moles. To even enter the village, you had to get by the massive iron walls that were made of a special ingredient that repelled chakra. Not absorbed, but repelled. As in, they were impossible to walk up, or damage with jutsu.

And due to the constant rain, the Amekage made a special jutsu that the barrier team monitored 24/7, that instantaneously informed them of the location and whereabouts of anyone who entered the village without consent.

Konoha had tried many, many times over the years to get inside and gather information, and all of them had failed. Naruto and his team had all decided to be on their best behavior, not attract attention, and keep any secrets they may have just that. He had overheard Kushina and Kakashi speaking in a whispered tone about them, and their village, so he was on alert for signs of any attempts at information gathering.

It hadn't taken them very long to get to the Treehugger village, as they had no civilian to walk and protect, so when the gates of the village appeared, Naruto gazed at it apathetically, as did his teammates and sensei, who was acting excitedly about being in the damn village , while most of the Konoha Group were happy to see their village.

Most.

Kasumi gazed at the village and immediately retreated into her inner shell, not speaking as they showed their papers to the guards and made their way through the place that had tormented her for all of her life. Jiraiya and Tsunade cared for her a lot, though, and she cared for them too.

The reason they hadn't done anything about her abuse was because she had never told them. Now, you may be wondering why she was scared, and for good reason she was too. Her father was incredibly powerful, the most powerful shinobi on record in the Elemental Nations. It would be child's play for him to beat down the two Sanin. And she knew that the two of them would do everything in their power to make it stop, even if it meant attacking Minato.

A reassuring hand on her shoulder caught her attention, as Naruto looked at her through the holes of his mask. She smiled, steeling herself as they made their way through the village to the Hokage Tower. When they reached it and went inside, they climbed the staircase to the office, while Naruto was having a moment of insanity.

When they entered, they saw Minato Namikaze sitting behind his desk, wearing the normal Jonin uniform, plus a white cloak that had orange flames licking the bottom with the kanji for Fourth on the back. His blue eyes flickered at the strangers from Ame, and he asked for a report.

After being given one, and Kushina telling him through code of Kasumi's new boyfriend, he dismissed them all except his wife. When everyone was gone, the redhead began.

"Minato-Kun, that boy with the mask/helmet is powerful. It seems he was hiding his strength back in Wave. And he caught our...daughter's...eye."

Minato glared at Kushina for saying that. Kasumi was HIS daughter, and he would be damned if some low-life punk from another village came along and took her away from HIM.

He had always wanted the best for himself, always strived to be the best at everything and have the best of anything. But when Kasumi was born, and he watched her grow up, he noticed that he didn't have the best. Kushina was a whore who slept around behind his back, and yet had the gall to act as if she didn't. But, when he started to drink, his repressed hate and anger came out of him.

So what if he had raped his wife? Did it matter? He was the Hokage, the most powerful Shinobi since Hashirama Senju and Madoka Uchiha! But, around three years ago, h noticed his daughter had begun to bloom into a young woman. And bloom she did. She had surpassed her mother in terms of beauty, and Minato saw this.

It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted from the girl, and he would be damned if that Ame Genin got there first!

So he replied in the typical fashion. "Shut up, whore. We have nothing to worry about. By the time of the Final Round of the Chunin Exam, she will become mine, and that Ame Genin will either be dead." Here Minato smirked evilly. "Or I will kill him myself."

He stood up and circled his desk before he backhanded Kushina to the floor. Unzipping his pants, he grabbed her throat before ripping her pants off. Positioning his baby penis at her pussy, he spoke in a dark voice. "Now, whore, let me hear you scream."

But Kushina wasn't in the mood, lashing out and kicking him in his small junk. She glared coldly at him as she cradled her bruised cheek before snarling. "No. No more."

With as much pride as she could, she marched out of the office, leaving the blonde man to piss blood.

(With Naruto and Kasumi)

The Genin of Ame was being shown around Konoha when they heard a young voice call for help from a nearby alleyway. Intrigued, the duo turned the corner and caught sight of a brown haired boy being held by a make-up wearing transvestite. Still being affected by his moment of insanity, Naruto made a small comment that had a very interesting reaction.

"Why is a penny hooker attacking a munchkin?"

Kasumi gaped at him for a moment, before falling in laughter. A blonde girl with four pigtails who had just arrived laughed as well, before recognising the mask. Letting out a shriek, she tackled him, making Kasumi stop laughing and glare daggers at her. "NARUTO-KUN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

Naruto had swirls in his eyes as he laid there. "No Kaa-Chan, I don't wanna eat my veggies."

After a moment, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Kasumi-Chan, this is Temari-Chan. Temari-Chan, this is Kasumi-Chan. Please be friends."

A dry voice carried over on the winds after that. "Naruto, my friend, you cannot ask a girl to be friends with another girl just like that. It is in their nature to be competitive with each other."

A boy with red hair wearing a gourd, having the kanji for love on his forehead, appeared in a swirl of sand. His name was Sabaku no Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He and Naruto met one day, years ago, when Naruto went with his mother to Suna for a vacation under a false name. There, Naruto managed to befriend Gaara, and ever since the two have been close.

"Dammit Gaara! If they become friends, it means I'm one step closer to the three way i've been dreaming of ever since I was eleven!" Kasumi blushed at the thought of a three way while Temari looked at Kasumi before winking seductively.

Whispering in his ear, Temari said. "Would you like that, Naruto-Kun? Kasumi and I, all oiled up, on top of your bed, holding the other close, all the while you giving us your big-"

She stopped when Naruto's mask flew off via nosebleed, and he passed out with a massive grin on his face. Kasumi growled at the blonde Suna native as she pointed angrily at her. "What did you do to Naruto-Kun?!"

Temari dropped the unconscious teen and rounded on her fellow blonde. "Me?! I didn't do anything! What were you doing with him?!"

They proceeded to argue until Naruto woke up, a massive headache setting in as he did. Looking around, he saw the two girls almost ready to rip each other clothes off, before he whistled loudly, garnering the attention of everyone around him. "Can someone PLEASE tell me why the FUCK I have such a killer headache?"

Both girls, their fight forgotten, appeared by his side in an instant. Both looked him over and were giving him their attention, much to Gaara and Kankuro's amusement. Naruto scowled at them as they did, and he stood despite the two girls telling him to sit down. "Girls, I'm fine. And Kasumi, just to inform you, Temari is a friend of mine from Suna. I met her there a few years back, and we've kept in contact ever since."

The Blonde Namikaze was satisfied for the moment as she gave a nod, watching as Naruto looked at a nearby alleyway, before he spoke again. "I'll catch you guys later. I have something to do."

Soon after, he disappeared in a swirl of water.

The two females in the area glared at each other as lightning collided between them, marking their rivalry for the Unknown Uchiha's heart.

(With Naruto)  
Looking around, the black and white haired Uchiha looked around before sighing sadly, kind of upset that the person he thought he saw wasn't there. He glared at the roof he was on and turned away, but before he could jump off, a soft, elegant voice broke the silence.

"Now, now Naruto-Kun. Is that anyway to leave your mother?" The voice said softly, making Naruto spin around and take in the sight of his mother, who hadn't aged a day.

Madoka had creamy pale skin that was flawless, giving her an ethereal beauty that was unmatched by anyone. Her long raven hair, still spiky, fell down to her perfectly shaped rear end. Her DD-Cup chest was covered by her red armor, which covered her chest and stomach, and continued all the way to her shoulders before stopping. Instead of pants, she wore a long skirt that was loose, stopping at her lower thighs. She wore a pair of sandals not unlike the First and Second Hokage's. At her waist was her katana, which was jet black in every way.

Seeing the happy look on her son's face, she was rather off put when he kneeled in front of her. "Kaa-Sama. It is has been a long time. You're looking as radiant and youthful as always."

The Eldest Uchiha gazed softly at her pride and joy, sad to see him act so cordial to her. Despite having raised him and trained him, she knew that he felt that he was distant to her since she had left him many times in his younger days. And while Madoka was a genius when it came to battles, politics, and nearly everything else, she was not, as she had said all those years ago, the best mother in the world. She had made many mistakes when raising him, and now because of the incident of when he got his facial scar, he was forever scared of her wrath and anger.

So instead of just letting him sit on his knees, she got down on hers and pulled him to her chest, stroking his hair as she hugged him. At first, he was stiff, as if scared she was going to do something, but after a moment, he tentatively returned the hug.

Now, Naruto may not be scared to face off against any foe, and was truly a gifted shinobi capable of fending off several A-Class Shinobi, and one or two S-Class, but his mother terrified him. The sheer power she let off was absolutely terrifying to him.

Then there was THAT incident a few years ago.

(Flashback)

A nine year old Naruto was training with his mother, fighting her to the best of his abilities, but it was clear to him that he was no match. Ever since they had come out of the Island that had been altered via the Time Seals, he had trained hard to be a strong Shinobi.

After a few more minutes, they decided to rest and sat down, drinking the water they had brought with them. It was then that the young child's mind went to one of the most sensitive topics between the two of the Unknown Uchiha: his Father.

"Kaa-Chan, what was my Tou-San like?" The young, still purely black haired, child asked.

His mother tensed at the question she had been dreading for years now, and she quickly spoke. "Your father was a strong man, very strong. He was one of the few people who had ever gained my respect."

"Did you two love each other?"

That was a difficult question for Madoka. She had respected Tobirama, nothing more, nothing less. And being the woman she was, she went with honesty. "No. We just spent the night together, and nine months later, you came out."

Nodding, Naruto looked at the nearby ocean for a bit, before asking. "Can you tell me who he was?"

"Sorry Naruto-Kun, not till you're older."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Now drop it."

"Please?"

"NO!" Madoka snapped at him. "NOW DROP THE MATTER AND BE SILENT!"

Naruto was silent for a moment, but his childlike curiosity got the better of him. "Please Kaa-Chan! I really wanna-"

He was immediately cut off as Madoka, seeing red and losing her patience with her child, lost all sense of mind, and in a flash of light, drew her sword. After a brief moment, blood burst from Naruto's face as an X was formed over his right eye.

He gasped and staggered back, falling on his butt as he did. Never had he seen his mother so angry before. Sure she yelled at him for slacking off, sure she yelled when he did something bad, but never had he seen such unbridled fury in her eyes.

It had to be a trick. His mother was kind, polite, and sweet. She would never hurt him like this. Never. It had to be an imposter, a monster stealing her face and posing as her. tears welled up in his eyes as he scooted away from her, threatening to fall as he managed to stand back up.

Madoka was looking at him with wide eyes as her hand shook from the shock of what she had done. She saw Naruto looking at her with fear and confusion in his deep red eyes, even as he backed away. She took a step forward. "Naruto-Kun, I'm-"

But Naruto didn't hear her, he had turned and ran away, running into the forests of Water Country, his tears now falling as he did. Blood seeped down into his tears, mixing and making it seem he was crying blood, making a trail as he ran back to the house that they were staying at with the Three Ame Orphans for the time being.

He made it to the simple wooden house, ripping the door open, he ran upstairs, ignoring the shouts of concern from the three shinobi as he ran into the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror for a single moment, before grabbing the stool reserved for him and standing on it, pearing at his reflection staring back at him.

Wiping the blood off with a towel, forever staining it with his blood, he saw the X-Shaped scar sitting atop his right eye, going down his right cheek. Even more tears fell as he back away, now even more scared of his reflection. He heard knocking on the door, his nine year old mind racing, he jumped into the bathtub, pulling the curtains closed as he did. Laying there in the fetal position, he sobbed as he kept seeing the rage filled face of his mother as she brought the katana down.

(With Madoka- Earlier)

The Oldest Uchiha watched in numb shock as he precious baby ran away with a terrified face, too shocked to try and stop him. Why had she done that? Why had she drawn her sword, and to her own son at that? Sure, she had been annoyed that he kept asking, and yes she had been angry, very much so, but that...she had never lost her temper like that before, NEVER!

Yes, she didn't want her son to know of his father for a while, maybe when he turned ten, but to fly off the handle like that was unheard of. Madoka had not loved Tobirama, and from what Naruto had read and seen from Konan and Yahiko by spending time with them, people only had babies when they loved each other. And deep down, she was ashamed of what she had done to Tobirama. She had denied him the chance of meeting his, potentially only, son.

Snapping out of it, Madoka ran, following the trail of blood left behind, all the way back to the home she and her companions were staying in for the time being. She opened the door and followed the trail upstairs, before stopping when she saw the three Ame Orphans standing in front of the bathroom door, knocking. Nagato was the first to notice her.

"Madoka-Sama, what has happened to Naruto-Kun?"

She was at a loss for words as she stumbled for a moment. "I-I need to speak with him."

She strode to the door and used her abilities to fade through. Once on the other side, she carefully made her way to the bathtub. Kneeling down, she gently rubbed her sons hair as he wept. "I'm so sorry, Sochi-Kun."

Naruto just cried as he mumbled out. "It's okay...Kaa-Sama."

(End Flashback)

Things had been...strained, to say the least between them, but it had been repaired for the most part, and Naruto was more comfortable in her presence now, but the fear, the primal terror he had of her, was forever burned into his mind.

She held him, softly humming as she did, and said. "I've been getting reports from Obito-Kun all about Wave, and I must say, Sochi-Kun, you are an interesting young man."

Naruto was content in his mothers arms, letting her run her fingers through his hair as they sat there. But the mentioning of Wave made him remember all the things that happened there. "Kaa-Chan, what am I gonna do? Temari and Kasumi both are interested in me, and I have no idea what to do."

Madoka, inwardly cheering at being called Kaa-Chan again, said in a teasing voice. "So you're telling me that the son of Madoka Uchiha, the most powerful Shinobi alive, can't handle two girls at the same time?"

The younger Uchiha blinked as he registered his own mother's words. "You mean...start a...Harem? Seriously, I can?"

"Only if their interested in you, Naruto-Kun."

"Please, who could resist me?"

Madoka rolled her eyes before flicking his forehead, eliciting an ow from him as she did. "Alright, well, who is interested in you?"

Naruto thought of some before shrugging. "Honestly, I have no idea who is interested in a romantic relationship with me."

Across the Village of Konoha, several females sneezed suddenly.

Kasumi sneezed as she was speaking with Lee and Satsuki, who sneezed as well, about the upcoming test in the next week.

Temari sneezed, before grinning and wondering if Naruto was thinking of her.

A black haired Sound Kunoichi sneezed, before glaring at her teammate, her thoughts shifting to a familiar black and white haired boy.

A busty blonde sneezed lightly, before she looked coldly at her sensei before he rapped something stupid about how cold she was, before rubbing her shoulders, wishing that a familiar dark red eyed teen was doing it for her.

In Sound, a red headed girl sneezed before violently promising to kick the ass of the person responsible, unless it was the hunk that had wormed his way into her heart on his last soujurn into Sound.

"Well then, care to get some ramen and tell your mother all about the mission?"

Like she needed to ask.

(One week Later- Chunin Exam Building)

Kasumi and her team, which was composed of Satsuki and Sakura for the exam, looked with determination at the building, ready to take the next step and become a chunin.

Inside, Naruto was gazing at a silver haired friend of his named Kabuto as the informant gave him information on the Sound and Sand Invasion.

Kabuto Yakushi was a great spy, as he was dedicated to completing his task, yet also flexible enough to change identities instantly. He was a 'loyal' servant to Orochimaru, when in fact he was really just compiling data and information on the actions and experiments that the Snake Sannin did, while also helping in the development of the Amegakure Medical Shinobi Corp, what with him being a medic capable of rivaling Tsunade herself.

As for the silver haired man, he was truly loyal to Naruto, as the young teen had shown him kindness, offering friendship and support rather than using him as an expendable tool like Orochimaru did. Kabuto smirked as he looked at his commander. "Do you want me to give anyone who asks any 'information' about you or your team?"

"Yes, but ensure that it stays fairly truthful. I don't want everyone to know exactly what I am capable of."

"Got, friend."

Turning himself so he could see the left hand wall, Naruto noticed a window.

Looking out the window, Naruto smirked as he looked at a nearby crow, a summons from Itachi signalling the successful infiltration of the Exams.

Oh yeah, this years Chunin Exams were gonna be fun on a bun.

AN: Yes, Kabuto will be a good guy in this story, as I just finished reading about his past. It touched me that he was willing to go to such lengths to protect the orphanage, and I felt that he could have been a great ally for Naruto if he had been good.

Now, next chapter is the written and Forest of Death parts of the written exam, with the revelation of why Itachi and his teammates had infiltrated the exam, as well as some major Konoha Bashing.

Until next time, this is rigbutter96 with an update to the story.

Now here is Naruto's file:

Name: Naruto Uchiha (Occasionally Madara)  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 169 Lbs  
Chakra Capacity: Low Kage (Without restriction Seal)  
Tools: Common Shuriken and Kunai, alongside Gunbai, sword that's name has yet to be revealed, and summoning scroll. Fairly Lage Portion of Chakra Sealed away by Five Elements Seal)  
Ninjutsu: 9.75/10  
Genjutsu: 7/10  
Taijutsu: 8/10  
Kenjutsu: 8/10  
Elements: All

Jutsu List-  
Ninjutsu:

Water Style: Water Implosion B-Ranked  
Water Style: Water Dragon A-Ranked  
Water Style: Many Great Water Bullets C-Ranked  
Water Style: Whirlpool C-Ranked  
Water Style: Water Clone C-Ranked  
Water Style: Great Waterfall B-Ranked  
Water Style: Water Sword B-Ranked  
Water Style: Great Water Wave A-Ranked  
Water Style: Explosie Bite of the Water Dragon AA-Ranked (Combination of Whirlpool, Many Great Water Bullets, Water Dragon, Great Water Wave)

Lightning Style: Roaring Dragon's Tooth A-Ranked  
Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder B-Ranked  
Lightning Style: Shit your pants E-Ranked  
Lightning Style: Lightning Current B-Ranked

Fire Style: Great Fireball C-Ranked  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower B-Ranked  
Fire Style: Extrem Hard Work A-Ranked  
Fire Style: Collapsing reign of the Gods S-Ranked (Currently Unable to Use Without Exhaustion, WITH Seal on)  
Fire Style: Searing Migraine A-Ranked

Five Elements Style: Roaring Emperor Striking the Heavens of Creations Nirvana S-Ranked (Currently Unable to Use Without Exhaustion, WITH Seal on)

Ninja Art: Fist of Love C-Ranked  
Ninja Art: Mega Bitch Slap C-Ranked  
Ninja Art: Backhand of the Pimp C-Ranked  
Summoning: Salamanders A to S-Ranked (Can Summon Boss Summons, hasn't completed Senjutsu)  
Shadow Clone Jutsu B-Ranked  
Summoning: Edo Tensei SS-Ranked (Forbidden Jutsu)

Genjutsu:

Horror Style: Bringer of Darkness  
Horror Style: Magnificent Days of Destruction  
Horror Style: Death and Carnage

Taijutsu:

Flowing Bite Strike  
Salamander Style  
Muay Thai

Kenjutsu:

Uchiha Clan's Honor Guard Sword Style  
Salamander Clan's Infinite Blades Style  
Five Elements of Heavenly Creation Style  
Fuuinjutsu Style

Senjutsu Level:

Novice

Notes:

1.-This Naruto has more skills, because he was trained by Madoka Uchiha, who undoubtedly picked up a lot of Ninjutsu, alongside Taijutsu and the Uchiha Clan's Honor Guard Kenjustu.

2.-Most of the original techniques were either invented, learned, found, or developed from other Ninjutsu skills. he does have S-Rank Ninjutsu, but he only has the chakra capacity of a Low Level Kage (With his Chakra seal)

3.-He hasn't mastered Salamander Senjutsu yet, and has only just managed to get a grasp on absorbing small amounts of Nature Energy. Requires the help of the Salamander Elder, Genzo, to balance it out.

4.-Has small fits of Insanity brought on by several past head wounds, resulting in a somewhat random and scattered thought process.

5.-Severe overconfidence issues, borderline arrogant, when facing weaker opponents. He likes to toy with them to gauge their capabilities, and then move in for the kill.

6.-Takes pride in his twelve inch dick, as well as the fact that it is three inches thick.

7.-He's not gay, has no intention of being gay, nor any desire to be gay. Not that he-s saying that there is anything wrong with being gay. He just feels that he is secure in his sexuality, and his love of females, and respects the trials and tribulations that the homosexual community has gone through (Takes a breath) to get the right to marry a person of the same sex, and that he has full support for the Gay community, wishes them luck, and asks that they please do not try and burn his house down. And that he is positively, 100%, not homosexual in any way. Thank you.

8.-Has an extreme addiction to ramen, to the point that he will forfeit a match if given ramen.

9.-He hates all kinds of ignorance, believing it to be a foolish trait for the lazy.

10.-His favorite places to be are either in the library, training fields, or the Hot Springs.

11.-His hobbies include training, gardening, being a ramen connoisseur, reading, a light amount of perving, pranking with Obito (Tobi in public), and writing poetry.

12.-Has a pet goat named Menma with whom he spends a good deal of his time.

13.-Has a friendly rivalry with one of his old friends, Hozou.

14.-Secretly hopes that Karin and Jugo fall in love, so he can be the best man. If not, he has plans to give them a love potion to "help move things along".

15.-He dislikes when anyone flirts with his mother, even more so when it's Hidan.

16.-Has a dream of becoming recognised as the most powerful Shinobi in recorded history, more powerful than the Sage of the Six Paths.

17.-He hates with a passion cats, as they are furry little monsters incapable of comprehending their own evil as they plot to take over the world.

There, a (somewhat) complete analysis of Naruto, his current abilities, state of mind, personality, dislikes, hates, hobbies, and dreams. Please enjoy and tell me what you think of this rendition of Naruto in this story, alongside any notes, likes, or dislikes you may have.

P.S.- For those of you who will actually read them, got to 17, and read it in a british accent. XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This story is just coming along nicely, isn't it? I honestly have very little to say in this AN, other than the fact that I really like how fast this stories inspiration is coming along.

And the pairing is being altered a bit, too. I have decided on the girls from last chapter, and may or may not add Madoka. It was pointed out to me in a review that she was still trying to 'earn back' naruto's love, and the reviewer had a point. So I thank you, Lone Swordswolf, for the idea.

Also, Obito/Tobi will be paired with a person, I just don't know who.

Now if only I had a new car...

(Chapter 4- What the Fuck was That?)

Kasumi looked around the large examination room for the masked teen that had occupied many of her thoughts in the recent weeks that they had met in the sea of Genin who were hoping to become Chunin in these exams.

She was brought from her thoughts by Sakura making snide comments about the ugliness of the Genin, and had to bite back a groan as several of the FEMALE participants glared heatedly at her team.

The day before yesterday, her father had shuffled the teams so that an equal number of participants could be placed on each team, and Kasumi had been placed with Satsuki and Sakura on Team 7, while Kiba and Hinata were sent to Team 8 with Shino Aburame. Lee was given to Team 9, alongside TenTen Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga.

It had made little sense to anyone on WHY he hadn't done that in the first place, but they just chalked it up to the stress of work.

The Rookie Nine, plus Team 9, we're talking in the front of the room quite animatedly, when a silver haired, bespectacled teen a few years older than them spoke up.

"You might want to keep it down in here. You're beginning to annoy the other participants."

Kiba immediately had an arrogant reply to the glasses wearing teen. "Who the hell are you, but an even better question is, why the fuck should I care?"

The teen just grinned in a creepy manner. "My names Kabuto Yakushi. And I can give you information on anyone participating in these exams."

That caught the attention of more than a few Genin hopefuls as the Rookies perked up at that. But Kiba, still rather angry over the sudden appearance of a masked Genin into the lives of his former team, asked. "Is there anything on a guy named Naruto?"

Kabuto, for his part, reached into his back pocket and withdrew a card, and after channeling chakra into it, revealed the information on it. "Naruto, no surname, age, thirteen. Currently Rookie of the Year in Amegakure, and considered a Prodigy of the Village. Has high skills in Ninjutsu, and acceptable skills in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. His teammates are Jugo and Karin Uzumaki. The total amount of completed missions are-"

He was cut off as a gloved hand grabbed the card and burnt it with fire chakra, making everyone turn and look at the owner of the gloved hand. Standing there was Naruto, in his full glory, with his mask sealed away, revealing his charming and handsome face to everyone, and making all of the girls blush at his good looks.

Kasumi grinned happily at his sudden appearance, alongside his team who looked intimidating. He waved the bits of charred paper off of his hand and mock glared at Kabuto. "Now, now Yaskushi-San, why ruin the surprise like that? After all, information can be misleading."

He looked at the silver haired teen with a piercing look in his eyes, while Kabuto just chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, but I didn't expect Ame Shinobi to be so observant. And it seems that you're way more so than the pathetic Oto Shinobi."

The team from said village sprang into action at that, only to find themselves captured by Team 0. Jugo had the mummified one, Dosu Kinuta, captured in a headlock, while Karin used her Death Glare of Death (A Trademark of Karin Uzumaki Incorporated.) to make the black haired boy nearly piss himself, while Naruto caught the girl, Kin Tsuchi, by the waist and held her close, making her blush as a devilish smile made its way across his handsome face.

Before anything else could happen, a large plume of smoke appeared, and a gruff voice said. "Knock it off or I'll disqualify you maggots! There is to be no fighting now!"

(Jonin Lounge- AN: I will be referring to Obito as Tobi)

Tobi was sitting in the Jonin Lounge for the Sensei's, watching as the Konoha Shinobi all spoke arrogantly about their teams. One of them, a red eyed woman named Kurenai, was the loudest of them all.

"With Hinata and Kiba on my team alongside Shino, there's no way they can fail. All of the teams participating have no chance against three clan heirs."

A bearded man smoking, nearly making Tobi throw up at the smell, said in a condescending tone of voice. "Now Kurenai, don't count out my team just yet. Shikamaru is a genius, Choji has some serious strength on 'im, and Ino has the cleverness to make it all work together."

Might Guy, perhaps the only Sensei who took this shit as a shinobi, said in a wise voice. "I may not have gotten him on my team, but I have trained Lee to be a capable fighter through hard work and determination. Despite his handicap of not being able to use chakra, he is capable of being a grade A shinobi."

Kakashi just stared for a moment before saying. "Well, Kushina-Sama and mine team will no doubt blow away the competition, as they have the daughter of the Hokage on their team."

Tobi sighed loudly at them. "Tobi's so bored! There is nothing fun to do! Tobi wishes he could go and train, but Tobi knows that Tobi would get in trouble. Sigh, if only Naruto-Kun were here, he knows how to have fun with Tobi! Maybe...maybe we get Dango! Ooh, or even better, dango made with ramen! Then we could fight and I can use my new Earth Style: Whac-a-Mole Jutsu that I made!"

The Jonin looked at the strange man and all just shrugged at his strange behavior. Who were they to judge? Well, Kurenai was one to judge others based on outward appearances, so she just had to make a snide and rude comment that would have pissed off a normal person. "So, Tobi, why do you wear that mask? Got some heavily scarred face that you don't want to be seen? Or is it that your so ugly, the Amekage makes you wear it?"

Tobi just blinked at Kurenai before turning to Guy and asking as loud as he could. "Guy-San, why is this prostitute in here? Is it a birthday party? Is there cake?! CAN I HAVE SOME CAKE?!"

Guy just laughed as he said. "No, Tobi-San, the reason the prostitute is here is because she somehow managed to give enough head to enough people to be given a team."

All of the Jonin not from Konoha laughed at the burn, while Kurenai glared murder at Guy for that. She smirked cruelly and said in a haughty tone. "I wouldn't be talking, Guy. After all, with that hideous jumpsuit you wear, you look like a freak."

It was Tobi's turn to butt in and make a comment, this one getting roars of laughter. "Miss Prostitute, if I give you five ryo, will you leave and not try and suck my cock?"

Kurenai was nearly to the point where, diplomatic immunity be damned, she was going to strangle the two of them. But, as she was calming down, Tobi made one last comment, that made the entire room, no matter what village they came from, laugh so hard, many had to cover themselves after peeing. "Hey, Guy-San, why is she so red? Did she just orgasm? Is she into S&M and BDSM? Does she like it when Tobi talks dirty? because Tobi can talk really dirty! Watch!" he got right in her face before yelling as loud as he could. "MUD!"

Before the violence that was Kurenai was to start, the TV in the room turned on, and they saw the goings on of the Exam.

(Exam Room- Naruto POV)

The Unknown Uchiha smirked as he looked over the test. The proctor, a mean looking mother fucker named Ibiki Morino, had spread them out around the room, and had explained the rules of this portion of the exam very carefully to the gathered Genin.

The test was a written exam of the knowledge they had, with question ranging from mathematics, to practicals. But the one thing they all had in common, was that they were unbelievably hard. Naruto had answered several already, such as the one where you had to determine what a code meant, by breaking it and finding similarities from others.

But, feeling a bit like a dick at the moment, naruto carefully looked around and saw how everyone was doing.

Jugo was using a pair of socks as puppets, and was doing a one-man play of Hamlet. And from the looks of things, he was doing a damn good job. Naruto watched as Hamlet went through the monologue he was famous for, before he shifted his vision to his female teammate.

Karin was subtly flirting, using her skills in seduction, with the guy sitting next to her, and Naruto saw him shaking as her foot rubbed his crotch. The redheaded Uzumaki was incredibly flexible, and Naruto knew she was driving the poor Genin crazy if his blushing face was anything to go by.

Panning back to the front, as he was sitting in the back, Naruto saw a girl with buns in her hair moving mirrors, and being in a dickish mood, he sent invisible senbon and cut the strings, making her look around in confusion.

Her teammate, a gay looking bitch named Neji, was using his Byakugan to get answers, and it was unfortunate for him that Naruto was in the single blind spot of his vision, as Naruto, quick as lightning and faster than the eyes of everyone could see, shot a rubber band at the poor boy. It didn't hit him immediately. Instead it bounced off his pencil, flew across the room, bounced off of the Kusa genin that had a creepy looking face (Orochimaru in disguise, Naruto thought) face, before it flew and nailed him directly in the Byakugan enhanced eye, sending waves of pain through his head as the sensitive nerves were given a brutal treatment.

The next victim of Naruto's was the dog boy, and Naruto gave a small grin as he silently grasped a small gas pellet that was colorless. Rolling it gently, but firmly under the Genins chair, he laughed as the surrounding Genin scrunched their faces in disgust as Kbia sat their, a complete moron to the people around him.

The one after him was the pink haired whore who...hey, that rhymed! Anyways, he carefully pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket, and using the origami skills he learned from Konan-Oba-Chan. Making it small, and resembling a fly, he sent it towards the girl and watched as she tried to strike it.

His final target was the girl Hyuuga, whom he used a very special genjutsu on, one he learned from Tobi as a prank, but had applicable uses. What it was a genjutsu aptly called the Unchi Anata no Zuban o no Sakkaku, or the Poop Your Pants Illusion. What it did was trick key points of the bodies digestive tract into becoming immediately relaxed, forcing the fecal matter to be expelled in force. It was the first thing you needed to learn in order to use the Bakuhatsu-tekina Geri Sakkaku, or Explosive Diarrhea Illusion. Then there was the final half of the ultimate pranking Genjutsu, the Tasuke o Karizu ni Ogazumu Sakkaku, or the Orgasm Without Help Illusion. The name left no need for an explanation on that one. When all three combined, they made what Naruto took to calling the Kami Futei Niruvu ana no Anaru Hakai, or the Anal Destruction of the Gods Indefinite Nirvana Illusion. It was this priceless illusion that Naruto was going to use on the unsuspecting girl, for he had heard her comments about Kasumi, and it pissed him off more than when Itachi is denied his chocolate pocky.

Weaving the hand signs under the desk, Naruto watched as the ensuing chaos began.

Hinata Hyuuga was just sitting there, minding her own business as she thought of what she was going to do after the exams and she was a Chunin when IT happened. She suddenly felt as if her anal passage had been loosened, as if she had eaten an entire bottle of Ex Lax. She tried to control the coming flood, but was unable to do so as she literally shit her pants. But that wasn't the worst, as at the exact same time as that feeling came on, she felt as if she had just had an enormous orgasm, making her shudder as she felt herself be carried into the blissfulness of unconsciousness due to the feelings made her lose any semblance of coherent thought.

Ibiki Morino watched as the Hyuuga girl seemed to shudder in an uncontrolled frenzy, even as something smelling horrible filled the class, making him think of only one thing: The girl had been playing with herself anally during the exam, and had lost control of herself, leading to an orgasm that left her with a gaping ass, which then lead to her shitting herself.

Infuriated, he barked out. "Konoha Genin Team 8, you are all dismissed!"

As for Naruto, he was barely keeping himself under control at seeing Kiba, and as a regrettable bystander, Shino being forced to carry the unconscious, covered in shit form of Hinata Hyuuga.

Seeing as the exam was already basically over, Ibiki then went through the entire thing about the tenth question and all that shit, which Naruto ignored in favor of using one of his more sexual Genjutsus. This was a true masterpiece, that he had used before in battle, making his opponent become momentarily disoriented and easily killable. It made him smirk at who he was using it on, as it was even more powerful for girls.

Saidai Burisu no Kyodaina Penisu no Shinto , better known as the Giant Penis Penetration of Maximum Bliss. He had found it in one of Konan's scrolls one day, a few years back, and seeing that it was a jutsu, Naruto set out and practiced it on people until he had mastered it. It was only until when he had been given the talk did he understand that she used it when Nagato was away from the village.

He had been scarred after that.

So, sighting his target, which happened to be the disguised Orochimaru, he went through the handsigns, and was depressed to find that while it did have an effect, the pedo liked the feeling of the Genjutsu that was just used on him.

Disgusting.

Naruto watched as Kasumi stood suddenly, catching his and everyone else's attention as she did so. "I don't care if you hold me back as a Genin! I'll become the most powerful Genin in the world, and then I'll go from Genin to Hokage! Nothing is going to stop me!"

His respect for her, which was already high given how she had suffered through a lot of unjust abuse and mistreatment, went higher as the determination in her voice got him to give a small grin.

Ibiki looked at her for the longest of moments before he grinned widely. "Then...you all pass."

The relief that was felt by every person, aside from naruto and the rest of Team 0, was palpable as they listened to his explanation, which Naruto ignored in favor of examining an approaching black ball of cloth. The ball crashed through the window, it unfurled in front of Ibiki and revealed a scantily dressed woman wearing a trenchcoat. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be the proctor for the second stage of the Chunin Exams!"

Complete silence met her entrance, until Naruto stood up and shouted to the heavens. "DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN SAVE 15% OR MORE ON YOUR CART INSURANCE IF YOU SWITCH TO GEICO?!"

To which Gaara replied in an equally loud and random voice. "I KNOW! I SAVE OVER FIVE THOUSAND RYO OVER THE LAST FIVE MONTHS!"

Anko grinned and joined in. "AWESOME! NOW FOLLOW ME TO TRAINING GROUND 44!"

(Training Ground 44, or as they-)

"...Call it the Forest of Death. It's the training ground they use for the ANBU, and it's filled with all sorts of vermin and creepy crawlies. Now you see these waivers? I need each of you to sign one so that Konoha won't be sued for your deaths, and I can get some dango!" The Special Jonin Anko said in an exuberant voice.

Naruto just mumbled to himself. "And Kaa-San said I was like a spider monkey drinking redbull, Ha! Just wait till she meets this ball of energizer bunny."

Jugo snorted in an attempt to not laugh as Karin had a smirk of amusement on her face. The test was simple to them, just get the fucking scroll they needed, get to the tower, and freeball it up!

Well, the last part was Naruto's idea, as his temporary bout of insanity had yet to pass, making him wonder if he should get himself checked out something. But, even as he thought this, it went away, leaving him to the blessed silence as the funny voices in his head disappeared.  
He walked to the pavilion and grabbed a scroll, but not before he passed Anko, who grinned at him, while he smirked in amusement at her. Making his way back to his teammates, he was asked by Karin. "Did you get it?"

"Yup! One Earth, and One Heaven scroll compliments of Miss Mitarashi." Was her reply as they went to their gate. Once there, they went over the plan.

"So we meet up with Itachi and Kisame at the tower, where we swap info from ours of Orochimaru's, to theirs for the contestants files and information. Once done, we prepare for the next, and final round. And since this is Konoha, it means a one-on-one tournament, which gives us a month to prepare." Jugo said. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for this portion of the exam, and was practically giddy with anticipation.

"Yeah. The problem is, Orochimaru's already here, and will be entering the forest for Satsuki Uchiha. So, we run interference. It's why I stole another set of scrolls for Team 7." Naruto stated, slightly worried for Kasumi if she were to fight the Snake Pedo. He knew she could hold her own well against strong opponents, and he had been arrogant in the Battle of the Bridge in underestimating her, but Orochimaru was in a whole other league. So much so, that the first thing they were doing was go and get Team 7 from the forest.

Karin grinned mischievously at her friend, teammate, and Captain. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the cute little blonde that you met in wave, Naruto-Taicho?"

She was rewarded with a blushing naruto who sputtered for an answer. Seriously, first his mother, now Karin?! What was next, three of the girls he had met, befriended, and somehow managed to get to feel healthy and strong emotions for would just randomly appear in the exam, making him feel like an idiot for not noticing them in the first place?!

They saw the gates open and rushed in when the buzzer went off, and Naruto said to the as they started to tree hop. "Alright. karin, use your Chakra Sensing Jutsu to scout for enemies. Jugo, keep Dog in the cage until we need him I'll take point and be the first line, Jugo, be ready to beat down on anyone who we come across. Karin, do you have the medical packs?"

At her affirmative nod, he grinned and looked forward, already sensing where Kasumi was. "Then let's hop to it, guys."  
(With Team 7)

They were jumping along and making good time when Kasumi looked up and spotted something. Holding her teammates back, she cautiously approached it, only to nearly scream when a raven haired man and a blue, shark like man appeared. Kasumi immediately knew who the raven haired man was, as he was considered a stain on Konoha's 'perfect' past.

He was Itachi Uchiha, otherwise known as the Herald of the Shinigami.

Itachi gazed passively at the girls in front of him, and locked eyes with a shocked and stunned Satsuki. His eyes softened and held a sadness in them that would have shocked anyone who didn't know the reason why he became a Nuke-Nin.

You see, when Itachi was thirteen, he overheard his father speaking to the Fourth about something having to do with their plans for Konoha. They had made schematics for a super jutsu capable of obliterating entire villages in one move, but before they could implement them, Itachi had stolen them, before memorizing them, and finally burning them, scattering the ashes to the wind.

When he was found out, he had left the village, swearing to never let anyone, no matter who they were, get a hold of it. And so, he became an S-Rank Nuke-Nin, being branded a traitor for stealing high class documents, which was partly true.

The two groups stared at each other before Itachi spoke. "Imouto, it has been a while."

The Younger Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, it has Nii-San. You look...good, considering everything."

"Thank you. But now that the pleasantries are over, we have business to discuss." At their look, he elaborated. "Orochimaru has infiltrated the exams, and is hunting Satsuki down as we speak for her sharingan. The Amekage makes it a special mission to deny everything Orochimaru could get from his possession, and as such, sent Genin Team 0 here to participate."

"Although." Kisame began. "It could have something to do with Naruto's relationship with the Namikaze Brat here. After all, the reports did say that they were 'in a relationship' as of two weeks ago."

Kasumi blushed and looked away at that.

"Either way, we must wait for Naruto's team to arrive before we make our next move." Itachi said cooly.

Further conversation was halted as a deep green salamander appeared, wearing a katana on it's back. "Itachi-San." The amphibian began. "Naruto-Sama is in danger! Orochimaru targeted him! He knows the 'secret'!"

Itachi cursed as he looked in the direction the Salamander came from, seeing the smoke that came from there. "Dammit! Kisame, let's go! we have to get there immediately!"

The two took off, but not before Kasumi and Satsuki did as well, leaving Sakura to stand there dumbly, before Kasumi came back and sealed her into a scroll, before running to catch up with the others.

(At that moment-With Naruto and Team 0)

He had no fucking clue where the asshole came from. One minute, they were making great time, the next Karin was unconscious, Jugo was sent flying, and Naruto was fighting Orochimaru by himself.

"Ku ku ku, Naruto-Kun. You never cease to amaze me. When I was a member of the Akatsuki, I recall how you would play in Pain-Sama's office, or train, or even go and watch as the others trained as well. It took some digging, but I managed to find out about your dirty little secret, about your..." He licked his lips when he said the next part. "...Sharingan!"  
Naruto scowled and his eyes morphed into the first stage Sharingan, the tamoe spinning in anger. "So you know. Big deal. It's not like you can do anything about it. And I have no intention of letting you cut my eyes out so you can become some kind of sick, fucked up piece of shit!"

The Snake Pedo laughed as he said. "Oh, no need for such language, Naruto-Kun. I have no intention of taking your eyes. I just want to know...what is the secret of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? What is it? Tell me!?"

Naruto gave a feral grin, laughing as he stood to his full height. Unstrapping his gunbai, he rested it on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he did. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, huh? Is that what you want? well then..." His eyes snapped open, revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to Orochimaru. "...You're gonna have to make me tell you, you piece of worthless shit."

The Snake Sannin looked mesmerized as he looked at the eyes he craved for. The eyes had changed drastically, and looked like a yin and yang symbol, with a smaller, shuriken shaped pupil spinning inside the dots of either side.

He had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan on complete accident when an old pet of his was accidentally killed by him. The shock of seeing it die because of him had made his Sharingan activate, showing the second version. he had gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan after Madoka had gotten the pair her older, lesser known brother, Kakuso, had when he gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. She implanted them in his own when he was twelve, and the last year and three quarters was spent learning to use all of the abilities.

And, like other EMS's, his had a special ability, like his mother's, Itachi's, and Tobi's, all who had been given the EMS. His mother's was it allowed her to use the Izanagi twice without repercussion, before the third made one of her eyes close forever, given by her younger brother, Izuna. Itachi's allowed him to implant thoughts and memories in another's head, at the cost of 80% of his chakra, compliments of Shisui, the true traitor of Konoha. Tobi's was gained from an unknown Uchiha which allowed him to become intangible for up to ten minutes, the downside being he couldn't touch anything.

Like them, he had one of the special abilities. His was...different than others. It allowed him to...bend the laws of nature for as long as his chakra let him. The most he was able to use outside of battle was two full minutes. In battle, it was cut in half.

But, Naruto was confident that he wouldn't need to use the, as he called it, Riariti.

orochimaru made the first move, leaping in his attack to swiftly knock Naruto unconscious for easier transport to Oto. naruto dodged by sliding off of the tree and freefalling to the forest floor, where he had more of an advantage due to the rainforest like atmosphere. He quickly scanned for Itachi's chakra signature, and found him Two minutes away.

Figuring that beating the snake man wasn't possible, he decided to go with stalling.

He activated his susanoo.

Deep green chakra began to form around him as a massive skeleton appeared. It had the appearance of a grinning dragon, baring its fangs as Naruto pumped even more chakra into it's creation. Soon, flesh began to form on the bones, making it look even more dragon like as six arms formed, covered in the muscle.

Orochimaru was transfixed as he watched, unable to look away as the boy created his susanoo.

Each hand was either wielding a katana, or a dual bladed katana. The beast roared as it was dispersed, and Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted from using it so much. The damn thing took a shit load of chakra to make, and very little to maintain, but he still needed to take off his restraining seal to use all of his Ninjutsu and abilities, something he refused to do until he made it to the Finals of the Exam.

Orochimaru chuckled and walked to Naruto, kicking him and sending him sliding into a tree, where he sat up. He grinned and licked his lips, before he stopped at Naruto's smirk. His eyes widened and he made the ram seal before sending out his chakra. "Kai!"

The forest disappeared only to reveal Naruto's gunbai send a massive gust of wind at him, the blades of wind sharper than a kunai. Dodging, he cursed himself for looking Naruto in the eye. His eyes widened even more when suddenly, everything went black, and his other senses went haywire, telling him danger was everywhere.  
Once again dispelling the genjutsu, his eyes widened when he saw several Naruto Shadow Clones go through several handseals. Altogether, the Uchiha's took a breath before saying. "Fire Style: Extreme Hard Work!"

Large flaming balls of fire were launched at Orochimaru, who dodged, but watched in horror as each of the balls divided and became two medium. Everywhere one of the balls landed, it divided and blew up, destroying several hundred yards of the forest, and no doubt getting the attention of the people and contestants of the Exams.

But he wasn't given a break as Naruto made two handsigns and the fires that had been started quickly grew into medium sized dragons made of flames. "Fire Style: Many Dragons!"

The dragons converged and Orochimaru didn't have time to react as he was engulfed in flames.

naruto looked at the burnt corpse, before jumping back in revolt when the mouth split open to reveal Orochimaru, 100% fine. The man laughed as he looked at Naruto. "Well...those were some interesting Ninjutsu."

"Yeah? well how about this one!" A familiar voice said.

Orochimaru dodged as a shark made of water collided with his old position, making Naruto thank Kami that the cavalry had arrived. The snake man glowered at the newly arrived group, before smirking and had this to say. "Well, it's been fun, Naruto-Kun, but I must leave. But before I do, I have something to say." He gave a creepy grin at that. "I will be coming for you soon, naruto-Kun. And when I do, the Akatsuki won't save you. But before I go, here is a little gift for you...ku ku ku...girlfriend."

He wove through handsigns faster than anyone could follow, before a medium sized ball of fire came from his mouth, heading for Kasumi. Without thinking, Naruto substituted with her.

The fire burned, yeah, but it was the damn fucking tree he collided with due to the momentum of the kawarimi and the force of the fireball that made his arm snap as he hit it with a sickening crunch.

...

...

...

...

...

"FUCK!"

AN: And that's a wrap!

yes, Naruto did mainly use Ninjutsu to fight Orochimaru, but that's because he knew he was outmatched from the beginning, choosing to level the playing field by only using Ninjutsu.

As for why I've been updating so much, it's because my keyboard is finally replaced, so I can actually write things faster now, so yay!

Next chapter features the end of the Forest of Death, plus the Preliminary Round.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And I know that it has been a while since my last update, but you wouldn't be able to update if you had to look after several kids, all of whom are barely over the age of four.

Oh yes, blissful kindness.

As for the story, I know people have been wanting Madoka to be with Naruto, but I have an idea already for her. And Obito/Tobi will be paired with (Drum Roll)...

...Konan!

And Naruto is getting a surprise pairing, later to be revealed in this chapter, as well as Ryuuzetsu from the Blood Prison Movie and Shion.

(Chapter 5- Juke Box Hero)  
Getting your arm broken hurts like a motherfucking bitch, but getting it reset in the proper place so that your Uzumaki Female Teammate can heal it sucks way worse.

Seriously, Naruto could handle getting a broken arm like a motherfucking boss. But when it has to be, painfully, reset to heal properly, well, not much tops that.

Accept for stepping on legos. That shit hurts, bad.

So, as he was getting healed, Itachi was altering the memories of Team 7 so that they wouldn't remember seeing them, and implanted some memories so as to trick them into believing that they had beaten a Shinobi Team from Kusagakure to get the other scroll that they needed. Kisame was doing his thing with Jugo, which included a game of chicken, and generally guarding the area from enemies, or giant spider/bird hybrids.

They had those here in the Forest of Death.

After the lime green covered hand left his arm, Naruto rotated it at stood, his face a mask of nothing as he looked at the tower, which was very nearby. "Alright! As I have a fucking headache, am hungry, I have just this to say." The seriousness of his voice made everyone look at him, well, Team 7 stood there in a daze as their minds rebooted. "We're one mile from the Tower, it's nighttime, I'm not wearing sunglasses, we have half a pack of cigarettes, and I am a fuckmothering beast. Let's hit it!"

And like that, they were off. As they were tree hopping, Jugo looked at Karin in confusion. "But, Karin...he doesn't have any cigarettes. Why did he say-"

"It's best if you don't ask." The redhead interrupted. "He's given control to the Hokujo. He isn't even really paying attention anymore. He's off in his own little world, doing Kami knows what in there. For now, Madara has come to play."

Jugo paled as he thought of the alter ego that Naruto had made for himself so that he could have a backup for in battle, with half of everything-chakra, ability, jutsu- so that in a fight, he could get a rest and replenish his reserves and come out ready to fight. But, his alter ego, coming to be called Madara, was cold, heartless, and was willing to sacrifice everything to complete a task.

Needless to say, the two hated him.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The sound of giggling could be heard as Naruto walked calmly through the grand temple that was his inner mind. He had designed this place to hold his memories and experience, all the while reigning supreme as the master of it.

He reached a set of wooden doors, and after a breath, opened them. Walking inside, he looked at the person, sitting calmly, while the occasional dark, evil and cruel giggle would emerge from their lips. This was why he had his moments of insanity, and in some cases, being a total dick.

This person, who had been with him for years, was a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair that fell to her ankles, with a lovely, heart shaped face that had a regal look to it. Golden eyes filled with such things as maliciousness, violence, cruelty, hate, but also a compassion that only entered her eyes when he walked in, coupled with joy, love, and happiness that seemed to wash away all of the vile emotions that had occupied the two golden orbs before. She had on a beautiful black kimono that seemed to be made of shadows, with blood red cherry blossoms on it. Her large E-Cup breasts he was given a clear view of, due to the low hanging nature of her kimono top. The kimono was knee high in length, and her feet were covered in traditional socks that ended at her ankles. She was sitting in the formal pose that one would expect a housewife to be in when her husband was to return home, with her knees under her as her back straightened.

Naruto smiled tiredly as he looked at the woman who had come to bear many names.

Karasuba. Hokujo. Aku no Josei. Waru. Yami. Yoru no Haha. Redinasu. Nasu Megami.

But Naruto, he had learned her true name, one that spoke of her nature, of her being.

She was Jinsei. Life. She represented the current state of the world at large, and was cursed by the Shin no Kami Saibansho to forever remain as the living embodiment of the humanity. She was within Naruto due to an...incident from when he was younger, inadvertently making him a Kamikeimusho, the equivalent to a Jinchuuriki on a much grander, more powerful level.

Jinsei saw the tired state of Naruto, and gave him a warm smile as he sat next to her, immediately falling to sleep in his mind. She held him, bringing his form to her lap where she held him to her bosom, all the while running her fingers through his hair.

Looking up, she glared as a man, who looked exactly like Naruto, save with an emotionless looking face came out of the shadows. The man peered down at Naruto, his gaze softening as he looked upon the tired form of his alter self, before he looked at Jinsei. "He still hasn't truly recovered from his time in that Blood Prison. He may not show it, but I can feel it. The toll of battling that unnatural...thing...is still affecting him."

"I know, Madara, I can tell as well. But, he hides it so well. Especially at that Battle of the Bridge, where he let you out to fight that meinu who got him shot in the back. She is undeserving of the care that my Koibito shows her, and when I get out of his body, the first thing I am going to do after ravishing him, is obliterate her from existence." Jinsei said in an eerie voice that seemed as smooth as silk, yet had a cold tinge to it.

Madara just gave a noncommittal shrug as he said. "Most likely I will be in control until he awakes from his resting, so I will be taking part in this section of the Chunin Exams. Inform him of this when he awakens."

(Outside Mindscape)

(AN: Naruto is Madara until I say otherwise)

They arrived at the Tower, with Itachi and Kisame heading off to continue with their secondary objective. They quickly passed the riddle, and entered, with Madara seeing that they had arrived in just under two days.

After arriving, they all went and got clean, ate, and rested. But, after only three days, all of the teams that had passed arrived, and Minato greeted them all with a fake smile, silently angry that four teams from a foreign village passed (Kumo, Suna Ame, Oto) , while only three teams from Konoha (Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy) making it so that Konoha looked bad.

After a bullshit speech about the purpose of the Exams, the contenders all went up to the surrounding stands and awaited for the fights. Madara was silently wondering why he had not noticed that Team Bee from Kumogakure was here, and made a mental note to apologize to them, and take Samui out on the town during the evening.

The first fight was of Guy's girl, TenTen, fighting the Temari, and being brutally crushed, earning her a nod and near-but not quite-smile from Madara, making the blonde girl blush and getting her glared at by several girls.

The second was a little more stupid as Kin, who Madara was making plans just like for Samui, beat the Nara Clan boy easily, due to his lazy nature. It was pathetic as Madara watched the third match, which pitted the girl from the Nara's team against Samui.

The purple wearing blonde was good, but she had a ways to go before Chunin, and was knocked out after a brutal taijutsu match against the busty blonde girl, all the while Madara was waiting patiently for his match.

He had to wait longer, then.

The Fourth match was of Kankuro fighting against Jugo.

The proctor looked at the two teens before he brought his hand down between them. "Hajime!"

Jugo wasted no time for talk as he looked to Madara, who said in a loud and clear voice. "God, get back in the basement!"

The switch in personality was immediate, as Jugo became more bloodthirsty. He grinned at Kankuro and made a fist of organic matter, before he launched forward thanks to his boosters. "Zero Style: Living Wall Fist!"

he tore through Kankuro, the wrapped puppet on the tens back, and took out a chunk of the wall as he was quickly sent forward. Kakashi, who was standing near the Unknown Uchiha, looked at Madara. "What was that command, Naruto?"

"Jugo has split personality disorder, a consequence of his bloodline. He has two of them, Dog and God. What he walks around in most of the time is God, who is the smarter of the two, while Dog is...Well, Dog is like that." He pointed to Jugo as the teen jumped and slammed his foot on Kankuro's man bits. "More...brutal, in a sense. Once he starts, and until Dog is 'put back in the cage' so to speak, he will continue to fight."

The match was called soon, after Naruto brought God back to the forefront of Jugo's mind.

The next matches were of the Akimichi being sent to sleep by Dosu Kinuta, and Zaku Abumi dying because of Omoi. The seventh was of Satsuki being beaten around by Rock Lee, and losing.

The eight was of Kasumi fighting Gaara. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki fought to the best of her ability, she truly did, but she just wasn't strong enough. She did, however, impress Madara with her Wind Style skills, as well as her finding the obvious weakness of the youngest of the Sabaku Families sand. As she was carted off to the infirmary, she looked at Gaara, who looked very remorseful at the violence, and smiled at him. "Thank You for the good fight, Gaara. Maybe we can have another one sometime."

The final match, as Karui beat karin, due to the latter's Medic Kunoichi status, was of Naruto(Madara) vs. Neji Hyuuga(Closet Homosexual). The Hyuuga gave an arrogant smirk as he walked down the stairs, while Madara was watching his movements like a statue.

The Uchiha had a plan, and it was a good one, but he wanted to see the so called 'prodigious skills' of the branch family member. So, he was going to play a bit. At the call of Hajime, Neji spoke in an arrogant voice. "Give up, Naruto-San, or fall before my all seeing eyes. Fate has decided me the winner of this match."

Madara raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? So you're saying that, in the time it took you and I to walk down here and begin the match, you managed to speak with a Deity that even Gods must bow to? And that said deity has decided that you were worthy of being entrusted to visions of the future? Is that what you're saying?"

Neji narrowed his eyes and said. "No. I just know that it is my fate to win."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, you're saying that if I were to, I don't know, slit the throat of your female teammate, that it was her fate to die by my hands? That, you would do nothing to stop it?" Madara inquired, baiting the Hyuuga into his trap.

Neji growled as he snarled. "She is a commoner, a weakling! I am of Noble Hyuuga blood, so it is of-"  
"No. You are of the blood of the Side Branch." Madara corrected.

Neji glared at him dangerously. "What do you mean?! Answer me!"

Madara sighed in boredom as he explained. "everyone knows that the Side Branch of the Hyuuga Clan is considered 'tainted blood' by the Main Branch, and therefore, in the eyes of the Hyuuga Clan, you're nothing more than the illegitimate son of the Clan Head, and some whore he picked from the streets. For all we know, he is, in fact, your father, and just hid it from you."

neji was slowly, but surely losing his grip on his temper. "Says a no name fool!"

"No, says the most badass fuckmothering shinobi in the world, Neji the Bastard. You, who believe yourself to be so powerful, who understands nothing of hard work or determination in improvement of yourself, have become a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan, and I will take satisfaction in ripping the Byakugan from your skull, and giving them to the Raikage." Madara said in a cruel voice, that was equally as cruel as his eyes, which now had a golden hue to them.

The crowd, or those who cared for the Hyuuga, aside from his Team who wanted to see the thorn in their ass go blind and the people who were disgusted by Neji's attitude, gasped at the proclamation. What made it worse was that it was completely legal in concern to the Chunin Exams.

Neji gasped and glared harder, as if trying to burn a hole into Madara, who just didn't give a flying titfuck. he had seen worse from his mother when she was on her period. It was during those times that Naruto/Madara were glad that he/they were always sent with Obito/Tobi's for a week.

The Hyuuga struck fast, trying to kill his opponent and win, but Madara was faster. Making a wall of water appear via Water manipulation, he charged it with lightning, and watched as Neji was electrocuted by the current.

The now paralyzed genin watched as naruto made three Water Clones, who each grabbed him and held him still as Naruto approached with a scalpel in hand, covered in sea green chakra. "You know, Neji, there is a way to bypass the Cage Bird Seal, and it's pretty simple, too. All you have to do is use medical chakra, that upon contact with a person copies the chakra of the person in question, to cover a scalpel like this one. Then, using the scalpel, you coat the back ot the eye socket in the chakra, fooling then seal into thinking that the eyes are still there, fooling the seal. Then, you have all the time in the world for the operation. But, due to the nature of Medical chakra, it makes the seal 10x more powerful, making the pain of the activation of the obedience portion of the seal worse than when not active. And, thanks to a certain cannibal, I know the hand signs for the seals obedience function."

Madara, as he explained each part, was carefully doing as such, making sure to explain the procedure for everyone to hear, and making the Fourth scowl in frustration. With the way Naruto was going about it, he had done and eye transplant before, or seen one, and had found a weakness in the way of the Hyuuga Clan, and it seemed he was intent on selling it, for the right price, that is.

Minato made up his mind then and there.

This genin had to die.

He flashed to his office and opened the safe behind the picture of the Shodaime, and took out a very small, unassuming knife, which he had actually stolen from a shrine dedicated to the worship of Yami, the Black Goddess.

He had found the shrine during a mission in his youth, and after entering, he had found scrolls of long lost Jutsu, dating back all the way to the Rikudou Sennin. He found the Flying Thunder God and Rasengan there, as well as this knife, which had been aptly named Arasoi, or strife. With it, he was going to carve the no name fool who dared interfere with his wants and desires. But first, he had to get what he truly wanted from his 'precious' daughter.

But to do so, he had to act quickly, and ensure that no one interfered in his plans for Konoha.

(With Naruto)

(AN: he is Naruto now.)

Walking through his mindscape, naruto found Madara and Jinsei talking. He coughed and gained their attention as he addressed Madara. "My friend, I believe it is time for us to unify."

That shocked the crueler version of the Unknown Uchiha, as he sat there. After a moment of thinking, he looked up. "You believe that there is going to be danger at the Finals."

"Of course. orochimaru is plotting to invade Konoha, but I feel that an extra boost in power would do me good." Naruto explained to his other half.

Madara saw the logic in them unifying, before he asked a serious question. "Which of us will be dominant?"

Naruto gave the question some thought before replying. "We will most likely merge, with us taking on traits from both halves of our consciousness."

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

Naruto smiled and sent his chakra to Madara, who did the opposite and sent his to Naruto. As they did this, they slowly but surely began fusing together, and before long, they were whole again. Looking up, Naruto smiled and said in Madara's deep voice. "In one month, Konoha will not face a simple shinobi, they will face a God of Death."

(In Amegakure)

Yahiko cried anime tears as he did paperwork, while his old lover, and new friend, laughed slightly. "Why do I have to do this?"

Konan gave an amused laugh as she looked at her friend. "You were like this when we dated, always asking yourself why we were doing something. And the answer was simple then, just like now: Because you chose to be the Amekage for Madoke-Sama."

"Don't remind me!"

Konan and Yahiko had been in a relationship for three years before breaking it off, finding that they cared more about the other like siblings than lovers. And that was fine. But after nagato passed and gave his eyes to naruto, who would receive them on his sixteenth birthday, they had become great friends.

As they sat there, they saw a messenger hawk fly through the window, and after reading it and seeing that it was from Naruto, they immediately called the Akatsuki from all over the elemental Nations via the recall seal on them.

All over the world, different people stopped doing what they were doing and looked up.

Kisame was fighting off a small army of men riding giant badgers, intent on getting back his precious waffles.

Itachi stopped eating out the girl he was on, before shrugging and went back to his cunninglus.

Deidara paused midway through his karaoke song, which was Jingle Bombs.

Sasori looked up from where he was tied in a warehouse, having been caught by his many fangirls and about to be raped brutally, before being sued for child support.

Zetsu stopped eating his fancy dinner, which was the Daimyo of Fire Countries Wife and Cat.

Hidan stopped going door to door and telling people about Jashin for a moment, before going back to stabbing an overweight man in the face with a knife made of playdough.

Kakuzu looked up from his poker game, his cowboy hat making him look just that much more badass, and just said fuck it, before he killed everyone at the table, and took their wallets.

Tobi/Obito was tied up in a warehouse where he was blindfolded, waiting for them to tell him that it was a febreze commercial.

Madoka looked up from her book, before shaking her head and going back to reading.

Naruto looked around and just shrugged, before he got back to mastering Madara's abilities, all the while Jinsei was giggling pervertedly as she ogled his lean and muscled form, as he took his shirt off.

Yahiko sweatdropped and sighed in a depressed manner as he waited for all of them to get done, and report back here.

Sometimes, he wondered why he became the Amekage, and the second in command of the Akatsuki.

Then he remembered why.

Because, he liked the uniform.

(With the Genin)

The Final Exam was to be a tournament, and the matches would be randomized from the remaining Geinin. After the explanation, Minato, who had disappeared, came back and announced this, sending them off to train for a month to get stronger. After, they all scattered to who knows where.

(With Naruto)

The black haired young teen smiled as he panted. He had just finished mastering all of Madara's abilities, now his after the merge of the two, and was well on his way to mastering Jinsei's gift to him, a sword much like his Ryuujin Jakka, called Mercialegro. He was practicing it far from Konoha, at a place where his mother had faked her death, the Valley of the End.

he stood underneath his mother's statue and looked up, his toned upper body uncovered from his shirt and mantle, revealing his toned abs and chest muscles. The Fallen Goddess had been with him ever since he found a small seishin when he was younger, the being absorbed into his body, and became a part of him.

After he explained it to his mother, she had then explained what a Jinchuuriki was, and why they were created. So, after that, he named himself the first Kamikeimusho of the Goddess of Humans, Life, and the Miseries of both.

She was a part of him, just as much as Madara had been, and he accepted her, promising to find some way to release her from himself.

Sighing, he got back to work.

(With Kasumi)

The blonde headed Jinchuuriki got to work on mastering her Wind Chakra when she felt herself shiver under the stare of her father, who had appeared behind her. She looked back and saw his eyes were on her butt, before she glared angrily at him. She didn't just let anyone see her tight, bell shaped ass! And she was damn sure that only Naruto would ever get to see it!

Minato, for his part, continued to watch his daughter go through her Wind Manipulation exercises with an increasing sense of arousal. She was sexy as she concentrated, and he had to mentally control himself to not just rape her then and there.

Not with Tsunade and Jiraiya monitoring her training for the next month.

He had to be careful, as he had no desire to fight the two Sannin, as even one was a match for him, but two was suicide. The only reason Kasumi never told them of the abuse was because she didn't want them to become involved, and create a village wide scandal that would, in the long run, hurt the village badly.

So, after sending a nod and smile to his sensei, he went back inside to his study.

Kasumi was glad when her sperm donor left, as she got back to work. She was fighting Kami knows who, and she wanted to be ready for anyone. But, she thought as a small perverted thought entered her mind, she would also show up Temari, who Naruto will ignore, then proceed to take Kasumi right on top of the Hokage Monument, where she will proclaim her love for him!

She giggled pervertedly as Jiraiya looked at his wife and said in a scared voice. "Why is she giggling like that?"  
Said woman just smiled and said. "She found a boy she likes."

Oh, well that explains it.

(With Gaara)

The Sand genin stood in the center of Konoha and thought of his day so far. he had wandered a bit, looking at things with a dark intensity, made children laugh as he made sand fortresses. He was Gaara of the fucking Sand. he doesn't make castles. he makes mother fucking fortresses!

So here the redhead was, trying to find something to do.

And wouldn't you know it, Karin needed help with her Medical Jutsu, and needed someone to hold Kankuro down so she could practice a special, highly experimental, viagra jutsu that had a fifty percent chance of backfiring and making him unable to get it up ever again, or fry his dick, or a list of other gruesome, horrible things that would make the make-up wearing teen even more girly.

(With Temari)

The fan using blonde moaned as she stuck two of her fingers inside her sopping pussy, her mind picturing that it was Naruto.

She had wanted to catch him after the exams and ask why he had acted so...different, but he had quickly left after the dismissal, and she was left with the picture she had managed to take of him while he was visiting the Hot Springs.

She sighed as she finished, and that made her even more intent on defeating the blonde haired Namikaze bitch that had managed to get her beau's attention! She would beat her, then right there in front of everybody, fuck his brains out, then live the rest of her life beating any whore who tried to take him from here.

(With Naruto)

The Uchiha shivered as he got the feeling that three girls were going to try and rape him sometime during the future, and prayed to any god to save him.

Wait, three?

(With Samui)

The blonde haired Kumo Genin sighed as she rubbed her shoulders, her back aching as she walked down the street. She had a plan, just like the other blondes did, and was going to beat them, then ravish Naruto with her luscious body, before giving him an army of children.

(With Madoka)

The Eldest Uchiha had her head snap up from her book as she said in a worried voice. "I have a feeling that I'll be a grandmother soon...I'm too old to be a grandmother!" Her hormones did a flip then. "But I also want a grandchild to spoil!"

(With Naruto)

The young teen was frozen as he had to stop himself from shivering in fear as he felt the sudden need to stay away from his mother, as well as three of his close female friends, and potentially the beautiful girl from Kusagakure that he had met during his three month long stay at the Blood Prison on false charges, having gone there under the guise of a prisoner, to uncover the conspiracy to revive a fucking monster!

He had saved himself and the girl, Ryuuzetsu, from being impaled by using his incomplete Susanoo to protect them, and afterwards, she had taken his virginity.

Oh yes, he was most afraid.

He was too young to be a father, Kami Dammit!

"IF YOU WANT MY D, THEN YOU BETTER WANT A GODDAMN DOG! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BIJUU TAIL BUT THE PERSON WHO ASKS! NO RAPE!" He yelled to the heavens.

(With Jugo)

The orange haired teen meditated as he controlled Dog inside him. He had long since put the beastial side of himself in it's cage, and he was in his 'God Mode' with his mind being clear. It was thanks to Naruto that he could implement this system into his mind, and control himself that much more.

He owed a lot to his Captain, and he was loyal to the Uchiha. He would follow the man into battle against the Shinigami himself, if needed. But as he sat there, he smiled as he thought of the beautiful flower awaiting him back home.

Madoka had found the girl, beaten and nearly starved to death, but she had found her. Kimiko Kaguya, the only surviving Kaguya clan member, was his girlfriend, and maybe, future wife. The two got along great, and had been friends for all their stay in Amegakure.

Cracking open his eye as he heard Naruto's message to the heavens, he just sighed as he shook his head at the weirdness that was two of the Uchiha Clan of Ame. Out of the four of the ones he had met, only Itachi and Madoka-Sama had been calm and quiet. Obito/Tobi and Naruto were always willing to be the movers and shakers, and he finally understood why.

Weirdness was a disease, and he had almost caught it.

Shaking his head as he closed his eye, Jugo muttered to himself. "Captain...you have no idea how jealous I am of you at this moment, to even have the problem of being raped by a girl."

Some guys had all the luck, it seemed.

AN: I had to watch Cinderella be abused by a bitch and two whores today, as well as watch the shows that kids these days watch as well. Who the hell makes those? Where's Hey Arnold! or CatDog, hell, even Samurai Jack!

And for those of you who read this, Naruto was given Jinsei because he isn't Naruto without someone or something sealed in him.

(Omake- Blue Moon)

Kisame was so very happy right now. he had just thought of a way to get Naruto and Tobi back for all the pranks they had pulled on him.

From fly paper, sand paper, duct tape, and his own hand as toilet paper, to the time that they sent him to a Shark Eating Contest for a vacation, he was getting them back.

So as he stood around the corner, with his butt out, mooning the next person, who he thought was the duo, he paled as Naruto and Tobi came to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing, Kisame-Senpai?" Naruto asked.

At that moment, Madoka walked around the corner, and Kisame could only use one sentence to describe his predicament.

"FUCK ME LIKE A CHEAP, FIVE DIME WHORE!"

(End Omake)

Translation:

Jinsei-Life  
Arasoi- Strife  
Hokujo- Twisted One


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry It's been so long since I've updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now, as for information on this chapter, it is focused on Arasoi.

Warning: Mature Material in this Chapter!

(Chapter 6- Ready to Roll)

Kasumi smiled as she sat in her room on her bed, reading a scroll that her (potential) beau had sent her. It was two weeks from the Finals, and she had made some very good headway with her Wind Style, and she had managed to complete the level four Wind Control technique.

Her mother had been making herself scarce around the house ever since they had gotten back from Wave Country, not that it bothered the blonde girl. She had very little love for her mother, especially after she had sodomized her, and felt little more than pity for the redhead.

But those thoughts were pushed away as Kasumi re-read the scroll in her hands and got up. The scroll stated that Naruto was back in the village after leaving the tower, and was interested in having dinner with her. She was to meet him at the Flowing Oak Leaf Hotel where they would embark on their 'date'. She had several hours to prepare, and got to work taming the long strands of her golden locks.

She spent the next few hours thinking of the finals, and how she wished to beat the Sand Whore for thinking she could steal Naruto away from her. Yes, it was petty and fangirl-ish, but hey, Naruto was really kind and treated her way better than her 'parents' ever did.

She stood after fixing her hair into her normal twin pigtails, and after rummaging through her closet, she found the exact set of clothes that had to be her favorite. It was a simple black, long sleeved jacket that was incredibly tight on her curves, that ended at her mid thigh, with a loose, frilly skirt that fell to her knees, along with a pair of kunoichi sandals that Tsunade had given her, that were exactly like the bigger busted blonde's, having painted her toenails a light orange. She had light red lipstick on, but for the most part she was going with her naturally beautiful looks.

After getting a good look at herself, she saw that her jacket was covering too much, and unzipped it slightly, revealing a small amount of her large breasts, with her black sports bra enhancing the look.

Nodding, Kasumi exited her home, unaware of the blue eyes lusting after her.

(With Naruto)

After the merger with Madara, the Unknown Uchiha was becoming more...aggressive when it came to things, and he had finally decided to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to speed up the mastering of his other halves abilities and memories. Jinsei was helpful as she aided him in discerning what was his and what was not, as well as storing them in the various places in his mind. Madara was many things, and Naruto did admit that the other half of his mind was rather arrogant, but he was not without knowledge of females. Apparently, the other half had set up several dates for Naruto, and had broken into Konoha's Forbidden Scroll, learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and used it to go on three of them, Temari, Samui, and Kin respectively. From the memories gathered from the events, they had a good time.

But for one, Naruto refused to send a clone. Kasumi had numerous scars and wounds in her physique and finding out that the guy she liked sent a clone would devastate her, and potentially make her suicidal, something the the Unknown Uchiha didn't want.

So, after putting on a casual black shirt under a white shirt with black pants and sandals, and attempting to tame the wild mane that was his black and white hair, Naruto waited for the girl outside his hotel. He had planned for a nice dinner at a nice diner, and then a walk through the village afterwards.

He had thought of contacting his mother for help, but decided against it. She was really weird when it came to girls, as she would yell one moment that she was too young to be a grandmother, and the next about how she wanted grandchildren. It was scary and confusing to him, and it resulted in several weeks of therapy afterwards.

Who knew that Hidan was a registered therapist?

Naruto didn't.

As he pondered this, he felt a familiar chakra signature belonging to his blonde friend, and turned, immediately having his breath taken from him. She was beautiful, and had the appearance of an angel sent to guide him by one of the Gods. He shook his head to regain his bearings and offered a charming smile as he spoke to the girl.

"My Dear Kasumi-Chan, you look radiant and beautiful."

Kasumi blushed as she looked at the ground, a blush on her face that made her cuter in Naruto opinion. "Why thank you, Naruto-Kun. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we be off?"

Taking her hand, Naruto guided her off to begin the date.

(Later that night)

Kasumi giggled to herself as she stepped into her home. The date had gone off without a hitch, and Naruto had even kissed her at one point. She sighed as she held her hands close to her chest as she walked through the foyer. This was her first date, and her heart swelled with happiness as she thought of Naruto.

As she passed the living room, a lamp suddenly turned on. Turning quickly, the blonde girl saw her sperm donor sitting in a chair, a knife in his lap as he looked at her with a lust filled gaze. She shivered at the hungry look and immediately backed up a few paces.

Minato chuckled at her as he stood. He knew about Kasumi's date with the Ame Genin, and while he was furious that the teen had the gall to kiss the girl, he was happy with the clothing that his daughter had chosen. Licking his lips, Minato said. "Kasumi, can you tell me exactly why you weren't home earlier?"

"W-Well, I-I was on a d-date." She stammered out.

Minato sighed as he picked up Arasoi from the chair. He twirled it around in his hand as he started to speak. "Now, you see, that's gonna be a problem for me." He pointed the knife at Kasumi and said. "You see this knife? This is a very special knife called Arasoi. With it, I am a God. With it, I can kill anyone! Including that Ame Genin." Here, he grinned evilly as his eyes clouded with lust. "Unless, you take off your clothing and do a little dance for me."

Kasumi was at a loss for what to do. She hated that she would be subjected to such a degrading act, but she didn't want Naruto to be hurt, or worse, killed. She struggled for a minute before she let a few tears escape from her eyes.

Slowly grabbing her jacket's zipper, she zipped it down and revealed her black sports bra. After shedding the jacket and her shoes, she carefully slipped her skirt off, revealing her lacy panties. Standing there, she sobbed a bit as Minato continued to stand before he unzipped his pants and showed her his baby dick, rubbing himself as she slipped her bra off, revealing her light pink nipples and areolas. She grasped her panties and slowly slid them off, revealing a small, triangular patch of blonde pubic hair sitting above her most treasured place.

Before she could blink, she was pushed onto the couch, Minato behind her grabbing her ass and spreading the two cheeks before he put his baby penis between the them. Kasumi sobbed louder as her father used her ass as a hotdog bun and used her body to get himself off, before he finally came in a surprising amount, covering her back in his sperm.

Scowling, Minato brought his fist back and hit Kasumi on the side of her head as he said in a snarling voice. "Get up whore. I refuse to have my daughter degrade herself like this in front of her father no less."

She slowly sat up, and came face to face with his small dick. He grinned evilly again and said. "Now, get to sucking, bitch."

She glared and snarled at him, defiance in her eyes as she did. "Go fuck yourself!"

She moved fast, really fast, and grabbed a kunai from between the couch cushions, before she slashed at his face. The Yondaime back away, holding his right eye as he did before snarling and lunging with Arasoi. Kasumi ran and entered the kitchen, seeing a bottle of industrial cleaner on the counter from her mother's attempts at cleaning, grabbing it, she threw some onto Minato's face as he rounded the corner.

"AHHH!" He screamed as his face was burned by the chemical. Kasumi grinned darkly as she grabbed Arasoi and slashed the burning right side of his face.

Afterwards, she ran, not even noticing that Arasoi was glowing a light red as it shifted form to a more deranged and dangerous one.

She ran for a few hours before finding herself in the park of Konoha, still naked. Sitting in a secluded sector, she was brought into her mindscape by the knife.

(Kasumi's Mindscape)

The blonde opened her eyes and saw a peculiar sight. Standing there was a very attractive and beautiful woman with pitch black hair and dark red eyes that shone with an intense amount of dark emotion.

She was wearing a tight leather corset that enhanced her massive bust, that was easily E-Cups or larger, with a black button up shirt over it. Around her neck was a black leather collar. She wore a black tutu like skirt that revealed her latex panties, with a black garter belt with thigh high stocking covering her legs, made to look like fishnet. Mid Thigh high boots that had large heels gave her a statuesque like look. Her heart shaped face was soon twisted into a large, shit eating grin as her red eyes landed on Kasumi.

Said blonde took a few steps back and managed to squeak out. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The woman bowed mockingly as she said in a sensual voice. "My name is subject for debate, as I have many. Itami is on. Sakuran is another. Zankoku is just another example. But...you may call me Arasoi for now. As to why I'm here? Well...you are my new wielder."

Kasumi looked confused as she said. "What do you mean?"

Arasoi looked at her and spoke. "You have become the new holder of my form in the mortal world, the knife you got from your father, and as such, we have much to speak about."

"Like what?" The blonde cautiously asked. What could this enticing, beautiful creature need to speak to her about?"  
"Like that handsome piece of manliness that is Naruto."

Kasumi snapped her head up at the being. "What about Naruto-Kun?"

Arasoi smirked as she crossed her arms under her breasts, enhancing them. "About how you must assert yourself in his life as the only female he'll ever need. About how weak you are. About how he probably pities you. Must be why he took you on that date."

Lasumi saw red as she charged her. "SHUT UP! NARUTO-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Arasoi simply backhanded the blonde before pinning her onto one of the walls around them. She breathed huskily into her ear as she giggled. "You have some strength, and he sees it. But you don't have the courage to let this rage out. You don't have the courage to show him a true Kunoichi of Konoha. Let me train you, these coming weeks. Let me make you irresistible to him." She gently pecked the blonde on the lips as she whispered to the now shocked and aroused blonde. "And all I ask, is for a payment of lust."

Kasumi felt dark chakra pour into her, and felt herself become more and more filled with strength. Looking at Arasoi, she heard her say. "And so we begin."

(Two Weeks Later- Chunin Exam Arena)

Naruto looked at the gathered Genin and sighed as he stood in line. All of the ones who passed were here, only a few dropped out. Now, it was just Naruto fighting against Dosu, Kasumi against Temari, and Gaara against Rock Lee.

But something worried him a bit.

Maybe not a bit, and more like a ton.

Kasumi had changed drastically since the last time he saw her, two weeks ago, in many ways. She had taken to a change in appearance as well.

No longer did she wear orange, instead opting for black and red. She had a black corset on that enhanced her bust, with black trimming on the laces. Over that she had on a red, high collared blouse that ended in two tails at the back. She had on a tight leather skirt that fell to her thighs, with black thigh high gothic heeled boots. She had dark red lips and her normally blue eyes had small amounts of blood red in them.

The seductive looks she kept sending Naruto made him shiver, especially when Temari started to do so too.

Soon, he was set to fight against Dosu and as he looked at the mummified teen, he smirked beneath his mask. He hadn't brought his scroll or swords, instead using his gunbai. He looked up as Dosu walked to his position, a glare being directed at him.

"Did I do something to offend you, Dosu-Chan?" He questioned mockingly.

He didn't get an answer immediately, but when he did, he frowned. "Why? Why does she like you?"

"Who likes me? Aside from pretty much everyone."

Dosu glared angrily as he said in a low voice. "Kin. She looks at you, and she blushes. When she looks at me, she feels nothing. What makes you so special? What makes you so much better than me? She should be my girl, my bitch to do what I say and spread her legs for ME!"

Naruto looked at the bandaged boy for a moment and spoke in a condescending tone. "Do you think that it may have something to do with how you speak of her? Like she's just some girl to fuck and ditch? Have you thought that, maybe, I actually care about her as a girl?"

Dosu just growled and replied. "That's all girls are, fuck toys for their betters, who should whore themselves to us for a small taste of freedom!"

"And that, my idiotic fool, is why she has no interest in you." Naruto replied cooly, angering the teen even more.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Dosu ran forward, his arm extended, and aimed for Naruto's head, who skillfully dodged. He smirked as he expected his attack to work, but was confused when his opponent sent a powerful jab to his face, knocking him back.

At his look, Naruto said. "Oh, I have ear plugs in. Can't hear anything! But, I can read lips."

Dosu growled and sent several blast of concussive air at the older teen, but the black and white haired boy dodged them skillfully before replying with a severe blast of wind from his gunbai, only to have Dosu dodge them and reply again with more blasts.

This continued for a while as they exchanged long range attacks, and the Kage were speaking of the battle.

(Kage Booth)

Yahiko, with Konan and a disguised Madoka as his bodyguards, gave an amused laugh as he watched Naruto play with the Sound Shinobi. The boy was truly the prodigy of Ame, and he showed it with his skillful use of his gunbai.

The other Kage, Minato, the Otokage, and the Kazekage all looked at him as he did. "What is so amusing, Amekage-Sama?" Minato asked in an annoyed manner. He did not like the Amekage, not one bit. The man was young, strong, and had a good head on his shoulders, as well as the fact that he had two female bodyguards that were both beauties.

Yahiko replied in a jovial manner. "Nothing much. Its just that my ever faithful bodyguard here is the mother of Naruto down there. She always told me he was a prodigy in their clan, but I never truly believed her."

That peaked the others interest as the disguised Orochimaru asked. "Oh? And what clan is that?"

Yahiko's face had an evil grin as he made eye contact with the disguised Madoka, who gave a small, unnoticeable nod. "Why, the Uchiha Clan of Ame of course."  
(In the fight)

Naruto blocked a strike and twisted around when he heard Yahiko say out his name, and he smirked at finally getting to cut loose. Leaping back, he said. "It seems, Dosu-San, that the Amekage has decided to allow me to use my eyes."

He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the three tomoed eyes of a fully mature Sharingan, shocking all in attendance.

He looked at the shocked Oto Genin and smirked as he said. "Guess what?"

"W-What?" Was his hesitant reply.

Naruto got a positively evil grin as he swung his gunbai around, sending a gust of wind while blowing fire chakra out of his mouth which ignited the winds as he said in a loud voice. "Great Fanned Flame!"

The fires were superheated and sent speeding towards a scared Dosu, who was quickly engulfed and turned to ash. Snapping out of his shock, the proctor said in a roar. "WINNER, NARUTO UCHIHA!"

Naruto looked at the stunned crowd and made eye contact with Minato, smirking as he laid down his challenge. The blonde Hokage narrowed his gaze and gave a dark smirk as he accepted with his eyes.

The challenge had been set, and now all that was required was the battle between the two.

The Yellow Flash vs. The Son of Madoka.

AN: Kind of a short chapter, I know. It's also been a while, as I have been working on releasing some new stories for your enjoyment.

On brighter news, The Tailless Tailed Beast of Fairy Tail is probably going to be updated soon, and I hope you guys enjoy that chapter.

I'm trying to get more chapters for this story done and out, as I have an idea as to the direction and ending of the story.

Nothing much else to report, other than the Omake below.

(Omake- Kisame's Prank 2)

Kisame grinned as he set up his second prank against Naruto. After the disastrous results of his mooning plan, he set up a complicated trap that involved being dragged by a very, very, very long rope.

He set up everything, and when Naruto walked down the hall, he was upset that he stepped over his trap. Angrily standing, he marched over and said. "No! You step in this trap now!"

Giving the man a look, Naruto asked dumbly. "How?"

Kisame raised his foot over it and brought it down, triggering the trap. "Like thi-"  
He was cut off as he was dragged by the rope. "AHHHH!"

(Sunagakure)  
Gaara watched as a blue skinned man was dragged past him. "AHHHH!"

(Kirigakure)

Mei Terumi watched as Kisame Hoshigaki was dragged through her office. "AHHHH!"

(Iwagakure)

People gathered around as a dust cloud was dragged past by a rope. "AHHHH!"

(Kumogakure)

Killer Bee started to rap as he witnessed a blue skinned man come being dragged past him. "AHHHH!"

(Amegakure)

Naruto smirked as he said. "And that's why we don't mess with the King!"

He heard the voices of the various females vying for his attention to come back and give them more pleasure. And being the kind man he was, he went and helped 'relieve' them of the stress of their daily lives.

(End Omake)


End file.
